Et tu pleures en silence, fragile menteur
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Quelqu'un souffre en silence, personne ne le sait, sauf un, que ça énerve prodigieusement. POV de quelqu'un, et c'est du yullen, T pour le langage et quelques allusions sanglantes ...
1. T'es dégueulasse

Disclaimer: *fouille partout* nan, a pas de allen ou de kanda qui traine ... Flûte de zut ...

Auteure: Si je dis mon imagination, vous me jetterez pas des tomates à moi ?

Couple: Kanda x Allen ^___^

Résumé: POV de ... nan jvous dirais pas qui. Quelqu'un souffre en silence, et ça en agace très sérieusement un autre ...

* * *

**T'es dégueulasse**

Et tu pleures en silence, fragile menteur ...

Et quand tu pleures en silence, personne ne t'entend.

Quand t'as une boule dans la gorge, personne ne le sait.

Ouais, c'est ça la vraie vie, _ta_ vie. Chiale, tu peux, en silence personne t'entendra. Tes hurlements mentaux, pas d'empathe pour les saisir. Personne pour voir que rien ne va. C'est ce que tu veux. Si, c'est ce que tu veux.

Alors vas-y. Tu sais que tes yeux ne restent pas rouges si tu ne les frottes pas. Que tes larmes ne couleront que si tu les y autorises. Et tu interdis.

T'es dégueulasse.

T'es un menteur.

Si, t'es dégueulasse. Accroche-toi à tes lambeaux d'humanité, ce truc que tu appelles dignité.

Accroche-toi bien.

Ta solitude elle se cramponne et tu te cramponnes à elle.

Tu pleures en silence, personne ne la voit, cette larme coincée dans ton œil.

Vas-y, souris-leur. Tu sais qu'ils ne veulent que ça. Pas ta douleur, mais ta chaleur, ton empathie, ta sympathie.

Et tu leur donnes.

Tu donnes sans compter.

Innombrable.

Comme tes larmes.

Comme tes gestes pour les soutenir.

Détruis-toi. C'est dégueulasse. T'es dégueulasse.

Et le sang coulera, dans le silence d'une nuit, de deux, de toutes les nuits, personne ne saura, n'est ce pas ? Alors continue, détruis-toi.

Rien que le reflet d'une lame. Et quand ils l'utiliseront, ils ne verront pas le reflet du sang qui aura coulé. Nan, ils ne verront rien. Puisqu'une boule dans la gorge, c'est invisible.

Tu dois vachement les aimer. Non ? Tu les hais ?

Mais tu pleures en silence, et personne ne t'entend.

Tu les _aimes. _Fous-toi ça dans le crâne.

Tu veux haïr, comme si tu en étais capable.

T'as mal, t'as si mal.

Mais tu continues. Vas-y. Fous-toi en l'air, en silence, sans un bruit, sans un appel.

Sans te prendre la tête, n'y croie pas, ça n'ira plus, ça n'ira pas, ça ira, l'aventure continuera.

Pleure en silence et avance. Pour avancer, t'avances.

La vie est belle. Pas ta vie. Ta vie pleure dans ton silence, murée dans leurs malheurs. Personne ne t'entendra jamais. Comme c'est cruel. Comme tu es cruel. Dégueulasse. Vas-y, écoute leurs emmerdes, console, soigne, soutient, consolide, donne.

Tu donnes à en crever sans recevoir. Tu crèves à en donner de donner sans recevoir.

Le regard sur ta silhouette, et nul ne voit la légère courbure des épaules, nul ne regarde derrière. Étrange comme personne n'est jamais là dans la nuit, dans la journée, quand toi tu craques. Étrange comme personne ne sait. Comme personne ne voit. Comme personne n'entend.

Et tu hurles, les nuits de tempête, tu hurles.

Et quand tu hurles, personne ne te voit.

T'es fort.

Nan.

T'es dégueulasse.

T'es plus.

Tu n'es plus.

Puisqu'on existe par les autres, alors tu n'es plus. Si personne ne te voit et ne t'entend, tu n'es plus.

Tu n'es plus pour très longtemps.

Un jour, il sera temps, un jour, tu ne pourras plus encaisser, ni ton corps, ni ton esprit. Un jour ils te retrouveront mort comme s'ils t'avaient tués.

Ils te verront enfin.

Couvert d'eau salée et de sang.

Grimaçant, les yeux rouges, le corps tordu.

Ils t'entendront.

Puisqu'enfin tu tairas.

Pour de vrai, menteur.

Tu marches bien droit, menteur.

Tu rentres de mission, menteur ?

Et tu n'es pas à l'infirmerie ? Alors tu leur as menti à tes coéquipiers. Tu sens le sang. Tu sens ton sang.

Et Lavi qui se précipite vers toi.

Ah, oui, il s'est fâché avec le frère de Lenalee.

Erreur. Il s'est fâché avec son amant.

Ah oui, c'est la même chose. Maintenant. Grâce à toi. Tu vas lui expliquer, lui sourire, le réconforter.

Pour pleurer en silence, dans ta chambre. T'as-t'il seulement demandé comment ça s'était passé, non bien sûr, menteur. Lenalee non plus, n'est ce pas ?

Tes mains tremblent, dans ton dos. Tu n'en peux plus ? Vraiment ?

Menteur.

Tu vas supporter encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Et ta mort.

Qui a tu tué, cette fois ? Lulubell ? Tyki ? Road? Les jumeaux ?

Dis-le. Crie-le !

Non ... Tu ne veux pas être un tueur. Eux ne le supporteraient pas.

Tu t'en veux tellement, fragile menteur dégueulasse.

Tes mains sont noyées de sang. Et noyées de ton sang.

Tu te détruis.

Je suis aussi dégueulasse que toi.

J'ai tué autant que toi, ça ne m'a jamais gêné. Mais moi je n'ai jamais autant donné.

Et je suis affreux, à te voir agoniser sous mes yeux. Chaque jour.

Chaque heure. Tout le temps. Te voir te détruire.

Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te donner.

Pas comme si je savais t'aider.

J'ai mes démons.

J'ai l'acide du passé qui me ronge.

Mais pour te sauver, je te donnerais tout ce que j'ai.

A suivre

* * *

Tyani: Nan. Naaaaaaaaannnnnnn ! tu repars dans tes trucs obscurs et étranges !

Tyanilisha: Viiiiiiii

Tyani: Il faut **vraiment **que tu songes à arrêter Sniper !

Tyanilisha: Mais quand j'écoute du métal ça fait des deathfics !

Tyani: ... T'as qu'à écouter de la chanson française !

Tyanilisha: Au secours ! Ma conscience veut que je n'écoute que de la chanson française !

Tyani: ... Va plutôt écrire la suite et tâche de rattraper ce torchon ! Kanda vulgaire ... On aura tout vu !

Tyanilisha: Viiiiii !

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	2. Pourquoi ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages de D Gray Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement, ils me tueraient en guise de vengeance ^^'

Auteure: Moiiii et ma conscience bien aimée ... Oui, c'est toujours moi, au final ...

Couple: Yullen, sûre, et en fond, Lavi x Komui et très très en fond, Suman x Lenalee (je fais ce que je veux !) et encore plus en fond, Lenalee x Allen, sens unique.

Résumé: ... Euh ... On va dire que tous ceux qui sont sur cette page ont lu le premier chapitre donc pas de résumé, d'accord ? (d'accord ou pas, de toute façon, c'est comme ça, na !)

Note: Merci au reviewer et aux lecteurs de cette fanfic de la lire et/ou de la commenter ...

**

* * *

Pourquoi ? **

Tout va bien.

Tout va bien. Si je le pense suffisamment, tout ira bien.

Même si rien ne va.

Surtout si rien ne va.

Rien ne change. Les jours sont de pire en pire, je m'enfonce dans le sang et les malheurs. Leurs complaintes m'écœurent, non, non, non, ce sont mes amis, ma famille.

Je ne peux même pas leur en vouloir. Je les aime.

Je suis enfin de retour de mission. Lenalee me sourit, soulagée de me voir vivant. Moi pas. Je ne suis pas soulagé de me savoir en vie. Qu'est ce que je raconte ?

Je déteste être en vie. Je suis en vie, oui, je suis en vie, je suis une arme. Une arme ne pleure pas, moi si, où est mon défaut ?

Une arme supporte de tuer.

Lavi arrive. Oh, ça sent les ennuis avec son cher et tendre. Depuis que je les ai mis ensemble, Komui et lui, ça n'arrête pas.

Mais. Pas une fois il ne m'a demandé si moi j'étais amoureux. Suis-je amoureux ?

Oui.

C'est certain.

C'est stupide.

J'aime une ombre.

L'ombre d'un regard inquiet, d'un sourire caché, que je n'aie jamais pu surprendre.

Mais ils existent.

Je le sais.

J'aime une ombre.

Une ombre bien vivante. Bien mortelle aussi.

Je veux dormir ... Et Lavi parle. Laissez-moi une pause ... Quand je ferme les yeux, je dors.

Pourtant, personne ne perce ma mascarade. Alors je continue.

Savent-ils qu'il n'y a personne dans les couloirs de la congrégation, la nuit ?

Moi je le sais, je l'ai vérifié ...

Lenalee, Lenalee, tu t'accroches à moi, c'est un tort.

Je ne suis pas Suman.

Pardon.

Pardon ma puce.

Pardon de ne pas t'aimer comme il faudrait.

J'ai beau faire ce que je peux, ça ne suffit pas.

J'ai beau tuer, ça ne suffit pas.

J'ai beau faire couler mon sang durant les missions, ça ne suffit pas.

Mais mon sang ne coule pas que durant les batailles.

Mais chut, c'est un secret.

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me laver ou de dormir que je conseille Lavi, qu'il se fasse pardonner auprès de Komui.

Après, j'aide Miranda à cuisiner. Elle adore ça, et elle y excelle. Je crois que ça lui fait du bien d'être adroite en quelque chose sous les yeux de quelqu'un.

Je suis quelqu'un.

Quelques tables plus loin, je le vois.

Je le hais. Non, c'est faux.

Je le déteste. Il finit son plateau repas.

Lui, il ne m'a jamais rien demandé.

Il me méprise. Avec raison.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Non.

Si.

Non.

Si.

Non.

Si. Si, je vais pleurer. Pas devant eux.

Pas devant eux.

J'ai mal.

Je suis fatigué.

Je suis un tueur.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Et personne ne le sait.

Tant mieux.

Ils ont besoin de l'image d'un Allen fort et souriant.

Pas d'une loque.

La loque a envie qu'on lui foute la paix.

La loque aimerait les aider encore plus.

Mais la loque voudrait de la tendresse. De la chaleur humaine. La loque voudrait qu'on s'intéresse à elle, qu'on lui dise, "c'est bon, ça suffit, arrête-toi".

Mais la loque ne réclamera rien.

Parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'être une loque.

Personne ne veut me voir tel que je suis et surtout pas moi.

Après avoir écouté les malheurs de Lavi et Komui, les misères de Miranda (je dois l'obliger à parler, mais ça la soulage, on le sait ...), et les derniers potins (Lenalee en a toujours à partager, ça lui permets de se concentrer sur autre chose que les combats), je peux enfin rejoindre ma chambre.

Et à genoux, je laisse ma souffrance éclater.

J'ai mal...

Si mal...

Je ne veux pas tuer ...

Je regrette ...

Pourquoi je ne peux pas aider les gens qui m'entourent ? Pourquoi suis je incapable de les aider ?

Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas voir que ça ne va pas ?

_Toc Toc_

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani: *happy*

Tyanilisha: Tu fais peur ma vieille

Tyani: Je ne suis pas plus vieille que toi. Ahhhh

Tyanilisha: Si tu crois que je vais te laisser continuer à traumatiser Allen et Kanda, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil.

Tyani: Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches toujours les bonnes choses ?

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


	3. Parce que tu te détruis

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages utilisés, et encore moins leur univers, ne m'appartient. Et honnêtement, pour Kanda, c'est sans regret. Il a trop mauvais caractère.

Auteure: Tyanilisha, qui écrit en écoutant des musiques bizarres et variés ayant des effets désastreux sur le pauvre truc qu'elle appelle cerveau.

Couple: Ben, on change pas, yullen, Lavi x Komui, Lenalee x Allen non réciproque et très léger, Suman x Lenalee à mettre au passé et à l'arrière plan.

Résumé: Qui frappe à la porte d'Allen ? Un dernière mission ? La fin approche alors...

Note: J'aimerais beaucoup énormément que les lecteurs qui ajoutent mon histoire à leurs alertes, ou même ceux qui ne font que me lire d'ailleurs me laissent un tit commentaire, même un mini-mini, même un très méchant, même pour dire qu'il n'y a pas pire que ce que j'écris... Il paraît que c'est très malpoli de demander des reviews, donc je suis très malpolie si vous voulez ... Mais ça fait tellement plaisir, les reviews, et puis comme ça je peux m'améliorer donc voilà ...

Tyani: En bref, reviewez, c'est un ordre !

Mais nan, prenez pas ça comme ça, voyons ^___^'

Et puis je suis déjà contente que vous preniez le temps de lire ce que j'écris.

Note 2: Merci beaucoup à ceux (celles) qui ont laissées des reviews, merci de votre soutien, et je suis ravie si cette suite vous plaît ^___^

**

* * *

Parce que tu te détruis**

_Toc toc_

On frappe.

_Toc toc_

Je frappe.

Je sais que tu es là, juste derrière une cloison de bois. Je sais que tu pleures. Je ne te vois pas.

Je ne t'entends pas.

Je n'imagine pas.

Je le sais.

Sors de ton antre, cache tes yeux rouges. Personne ne les verra. Personne ne voudra les voir. Rien que moi.

Comme ces lignes sur ton bras.

Comme si elles n'existaient pas.

Sors de là, dépêche-toi.

C'est l'heure de la dernière danse, le dernier coup au cœur, la fin de ton suicide discret, la fin de tout.

Dépêche-toi.

Sors de là.

Petit menteur fragile, je t'attends.

Viens, avant que la nuit ne finisse, il faut partir, il faut se dépêcher, ne réveille personne.

Comme la nuit quand tu te promènes dans les couloirs glacés pour tromper ton angoisse et tes remords.

Viens vite, il faut se faufiler pour tuer, une dernière fois, une dernière danse, un dernier meurtre, le dernier sang.

Ce sera le coup final, celui qui sonne ta destruction, ton autodestruction, ça me donne envie d'hurler, hurler que tu refuses, mais t'es dégueulasse, tu refuseras pas, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Dépêche-toi, sors de là, je viens avec toi.

Pour la dernière fois.

C'est ça, ouvre la porte, oublie ton masque, pas le temps.

Oublie d'essuyer le sang, pas le temps.

Oublie de soigner, pas le temps.

Oublie de mentir, pas le temps.

Oublie ton masque, j'oublierais le mien.

Deal.

Ouvre la porte en grand, c'est moi, menteur fragile, c'est moi.

Ne sois pas si surpris, je t'ai attrapé et je parle en courant. Tu me regardes bizarrement, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien moi que tu vois, émerge vite, on part pour la dernière mission, la toute dernière. Celle qui te détruira, au moins mentalement.

Si tu meurs, attends-moi.

Komui m'a convoqué, il n'y plus que Road, Road et le Comte Millénaire, et quelques centaines d'akumas dont les niveaux divergent. Il te laisse choisir, emmener tous les Exorcistes, y aller seul ... Pas vraiment. Je t'accompagne.

Tu ne voudrais pas que je rate ta destruction, menteur fragile ?

Surtout que ça va durer peut être quelques jours. Il faut bien les débusquer, pour le final. Je t'aiderai.

A contrecœur.

Tu acceptes.

Tu les détruiras. Tu te détruiras. Vas-y détruis-toi.

Tu ne veux pas d'aide ? Très bien, inutile de réveiller quelqu'un d'autre.

Moi ? Moi, je ne compte pas. Moi, c'est moi. Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ça.

Sois dégueulasse, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Je te l'interdis.

Franchement. Détruis-toi, fonce.

Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser chialer tranquille. Nan.

Hors de question.

Abandonne les scarifications, je ne te laisserais pas seul, pas une seconde à partir de maintenant, jusqu'à ce combat qui risque d'annihiler ta santé mentale sans retour.

Et quand on y sera, dans une heure, dans une semaine, il y a une chose qu'il faudra que tu comprennes.

En attendant, fonce, je suis dans ton sillage, arrête de regarder cette lame.

Mais surtout, ne me regarde pas.

Ne m'écoute pas.

Menteur fragile.

Ne me souris pas, ça ne sert à rien, tu n'as pas à me rassurer.

Je ne suis ni Lavi, ni Lenalee, ni Miranda, ni Komui, ni Krory.

Moi je sais que tu souffres.

Quand tu pleures en silence, personne ne t'entend.

Mais moi je t'ai vu.

Et cette boule invisible dans ta gorge, personne ne la voit.

Mais moi je l'ai repérée.

Je t'en briserai les côtes, si ça peut atténuer ta souffrance, je te laisserai pleurer sur mon épaule, chiale, vas-y chiale.

Et je ne peux rien faire.

Parce que tu te détruis.

Tout seul.

Comme un grand.

Comme un adulte.

Comme j'ai failli le faire. Il y a plusieurs années.

Et tu ne veux pas qu'on sache. Ni moi, ni les autres.

Tu nous protèges.

Quel bouclier dégueulasse.

Quel abri immonde.

Je ne m'y réfugierai pas !

Non, montre-toi, menteur fragile, je t'ai vu.

Je t'ai entendu.

Je t'ai détesté.

Je t'entends la nuit quand tu pleures en silence, et un jour, je te le dirais.

Mon cœur saigne avec ton bras, et un jour, je te le montrerai.

Détruis-toi.

Tu ne laisses personne t'atteindre. Personne ne le veut. Ils sont si stupides, les autres. Ils laissent leurs douleurs, leurs histoires te plonger en enfer.

Merci, c'est pour les chiens, menteur fragile et dégueulasse, tu vaux moins qu'un chien.

A leurs yeux.

Je voudrais pouvoir les crever sans te faire de peine. Mais je ne peux pas.

Tu dors.

Demain, tu combattras.

Tu tueras.

Ça t'autodétruira.

Mais, il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas. Une chose, que personne ne sait.

Penché à ton oreille endormie, je murmure. N'oublie pas. N'oublie jamais.

-"Si tu es détruit, je le suis."

_A suivre _

* * *

Tyani: Ya comme un truc que je comprends pas. T'as calé au début, au milieu, et d'un coup, ça te prend, tu m'exploses le quota de mots prévus au chapitre.

Tyanilisha: Hem, euh ... Ben ... C'est l'inspiration... Enfin, j'ai écouté _Toi t'en rêves_ et ...

Tyani: Ben voilà. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû te surveiller ...

Tyanilisha: Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais faire ce qu'on m'a conseillé, le prochain chapitre, je l'écris sur du visual kei !

Tyani: *sigh* De toute façon, ça sera pas pire, j'espère ...

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	4. Non, je me noie

Disclaimer: Oufffff comme ils ne sont pas à moi, ils ne peuvent pas me tuer pour cause de torture d'Allen. Jl'ai échappé belle ^______^

Auteure: Je confirme, je suis la seule l'unique, enfin, avec moi même.

Couple: On ne change pas, mais ici, nous accentuerons le yullen.

Résumé: Mais vous avez lu les autres chapitres, non ? Bon, bon, je le fais ... Allen et Kanda sont sur les traces du Comte, ils sont à ses trousses, et demain, ils le rattraperont.

Note: Je plaide non coupable pour la noirceur probable. J'ai écouté du Visual Kei comme on m'avait conseillé ... J'aurais peut-être pas du cliquer sur "dir en grey" déjà ... ni sur "gothique" ... ni sur "D'espairsRay"... bref ... (comment ça jle fais exprès ?). Ceci dit, j'ai écrit trois fois plus vite XD

**

* * *

Non, je me noie**

Pour la dernière fois, je m'élance en tant qu'Exorciste, c'est la dernière fois, et après c'est fini.

A jamais !

Mon ombre, celle que je n'ai jamais vraiment vu, celle qui se cache derrière le mépris m'accompagne. L'horreur déchirera son masque, quand le sang dégoulinera, une dernière fois. Et j'exploserais.

Enfin.

J'ai tant supplié.

J'ai tant prié.

J'ai tant voulu.

Qu'on ne me demande plus de prendre sur moi. Qu'on ne me demande plus de faire couler le sang.

Merde !

Allez tous vous faire foutre !

Parce que moi je n'en peux plus.

Je peux plus. Je peux plus. Et tant que je marche, je reste sous soupape.

Kanda, oh Kanda, ombre au regard réprobateur, le sais-tu que tu côtoies une bombe ? Non ? Oui ? Je ne sais plus, et honnêtement, je m'en fous. C'est la fois de trop.

Je n'ai même pas pu récupérer de la dernière mission...

Je n'ai même pas pu me pardonner les dernières morts. Et déjà, je dois repartir...

Mais c'est la dernière fois, je vous le crierais.

Cette fois, vous entendrez.

Pour une fois, vous écouterez, vous m'écouterez.

Vous saurez ce que le mot "souffrance" veut dire, vous le ressentirez, je vous glacerais les os.

Je ne suis pas celui que vous voulez !

Je n'y arrive pas.

Je veux me noyer dans la noirceur ...

Je veux me noyer dans le sang que je fais couler ...

Le mien et pas que le mien ...

Je veux plonger à ne plus en avoir jamais mal. Je me hais.

Laissez-moi mon dernier plongeon, je fonce en enfer, je crée l'enfer pour ne plus jamais revoir le bonheur de vivre, car il n'existe pas.

Il n'y en a pas pour moi et c'est comme ça.

Et alors ?

Ou est le problème ? Ils perdent quelqu'un ?

Oui ...

Je suis quelqu'un...

Non, je suis mauvais, trop faible, trop cruel, trop meurtrier ....

Et toutes ces âmes que je n'ai pu aider ...

Et tous ces problèmes que je n'ai pu résoudre...

Mais c'est fini !

FINI !

Juste pour cette fois, la dernière fois ... Me tromper encore, m'enfoncer encore, TUER !

On remplace toujours "quelqu'un", ils me remplaceront, ils me remplaceront pour une éternité.

Je n'aurais jamais du exister et cette erreur va être résolu, l'équation s'apaise, mon sang pour me sauver, mon sang qu'une ombre m'empêche de laisser couler, tant qu'il me voit je serais fort, Kanda, je serais fort devant.

Kanda, je serais fort pour toi, pour que tu me vois, je les ai vu tes regards, je les ai vu tes regards qui hurlent ""je sais". Inutile de cacher, je les entraperçus !

Mais c'est trop tard, trop peu, trop inutile, et après tout, si tu sais, tu n'es jamais venu, j'ai toujours hurlé en silence, mon sang a toujours coulé sans que tu ne viennes l'arrêter, sans que quiconque ne vienne le regarder, ni toi ni eux.

Mais vos vies sont si passionnantes, comment pourrais-je dire ? Comment expliquer ? Comment dire que je tue, que je baigne dans du sang depuis trop de missions, que je vois trop de souffrance, que j'en vis trop, qu'il y en a trop, que ça déborde, même les leurs deviennent insupportables, insupportables !

J'ai vu tant de visage se tordre, de défigurer à ne plus en être humain, j'en viens à ne plus savoir ce qu'est être humain. Tant de visages, tant de souffrance, tant de larmes, tant de cris. Comment en entendant ces hurlements aurais-je pu hurler à mon tour ?

Et la nuit dans les couloirs glacés de la Congrégation, j'erre seul ...

Seul à être torturer par des souvenirs et des remords, la peine revient, les images de sang ...

Les morceaux de corps humains, de corps de Noahs hantent mes souvenirs, gravés dans mon sang, mon Innocence n'est plus innocente, depuis si longtemps, depuis que j'ai tué ...

Et le sang coule, le sang va couler, le sang a coulé ...

Partout, du sang, passé, présent, futur, du sang, de la douleur, rien d'autre pour moi.

Je me bats depuis si longtemps pour me survivre ...

Et cette nuit sera la dernière, dernière nuit, je ne me scarifierai pas, je ne me tuerai pas, je n'essaierai pas de m'échapper, je ne hurlerai pas, je ne pleurerai pas.

Dans cette chambre, avec cette ombre que j'adore, que je voudrais détester, elle ne mérite pas une loque de noirceur, je vais attendre demain.

Le sang coulera à flots demain.

S'il te plaît, l'ombre, s'il te plait Kanda, survis à tout ça ...

Toi qui es si fort, tu dois leur rester, tu en es capable, au dessus de l'océan de laideur noire et infâme, au dessus du carnage, de ta lame si propre, si claire, car demain, pour la première fois, je ne mentirai plus. Pour la dernière fois, tu sauras tout, tu verras tout.

Et tu continueras de me haïr, à jamais.

Comme cela, jamais je ne t'aurai blessé, même si je n'ai jamais pu t'atteindre.

Bonne nuit Kanda.

J'entends ta respiration, j'écoute, peut être me révélera t'elle pourquoi je dois souffrir, pourquoi je dois tuer, pourquoi moi ...

-"Si tu es détruit, je le suis aussi."

NOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

_A suivre _

* * *

Tyanilisha: TYANIIIIIIII !

Tyani: Ben quoi ? Je pouvais pas prévoir qu'écouter du Visual Kei m'inspirerait plus que toi !

Tyanilisha: ... - -' qui a insisté pour écouter "Dir en Grey" ? "D'espairsray" ?

Tyani: ...

Tyanilisha: ... J'attends *tape du bout des ongles*

Tyani: Okay, d'accord, tu feras la fin comme tu veux ...

Tyanilisha: nyaaaa

Tyani: Oui, mais j'ai pas dit quand serait la fin ...

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	5. Alors tue !

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais veulent me tuer. Oups ...

Auteure: Tyanilisha !

Couple: Dans ce chapitre, on ne parlera que de yullen (léger)

Résumé: *Vous êtes en rupture de stock* Comment ça, mauvaise excuse ? Bon. Il est 6h du mat, les zoziaux chantent, Allen et Kanda se lève, au programme: hécatombe d'akumas.

Note:J'ai tempêté, j'ai menacé, j'ai pas trouvé. Donc comme menacé, j'ai écrit le début sur du dir en grey, la fin sur du lara fabian et du mylène farmer. Je plaide non coupable. Objectif actuel: trouver un autre ****** de style musical pour le chapitre suivant (c'est à dire, ni sniper, ni mauss et charlie, ni visual kei, ni variété française, j'ai de l'espoir ...)

Note 2: Suite à des problèmes du site, ce chapitre est prêt depuis au moins 4 jours, et je ne peux le publier que maintenat, désolée, le chapitre 6 devrait arriver demain ou après demain au plus tard, sauf problème du site.

**

* * *

Alors tue !**

Le soleil va se lever.

Tu te lèves.

Tu te prépares, posément. Tu ne souries pas.

Au moins, tu ne fais pas semblant.

Et si ce soir tu mourrais ?

Petit menteur, tu te dis: ce soir tu seras mort.

Menteur.

Ce soir tu deviendras fou.

Et dans la large clairière, tout semble affadie par l'aube grisâtre, il n'y a plus de couleur, tes yeux sont éteints, tous deux vêtus de noir, nous attendons.

Les akumas s'approchent, ton œil a changé de mode.

Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

Tu es terrifié fragile menteur, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Ta destruction, tu vas avoir ce que tu veux.

La bataille commence.

Bats-toi toute le jour, bats-toi à en crever, bats-toi pour les crever !

L'attente sourde et interminable s'est tue ...

Les canons rugissent, akumas, à toi, je ne sais pas.

Tout explose.

Tout implose, la fumée, rien que les reflets de lumière et de mort sur ma lame, je t'ai perdu de vue, reviens, je refuse de ne pas être témoin de ta destruction, laisse-moi me battre, laissez-moi me battre ...

Pour se battre la dernière fois, à tes côtés.  
Croise le fer avec le destin, avec ta folie, le Comte Millénaire est là !

Ton rire raisonne, ton rire me glace le sang, mais ma lame tranche encore et encore ces embryons de vie que sont les akumas, je ne m'arrêterai pas, ne t'arrête pas.

Tue !

Tue !

Tue une dernière fois !

Allen, TUE !

Hais une bonne fois pour toute.

Hais le monde pour la première fois.

Puisque t'es pas.

Puisque que personne te connaît, à part moi, puisque personne t'aide !

Les cadavres noient le sol une fois de plus, pour la dernière fois.

Pour une fois, le coucher de soleil marquera un début, jure-le !

Tout le jour.

Tout le jour.

Tout le jour.

Sans pause, sans arrêt.

Tue !

Ton regard perdu rencontre à nouveau le tien. Tes yeux verts, si profonds.

Si pleins de mort.

Si dégueulasses.

Un à un, entasse les cadavres. Le Comte ne fuira pas éternellement, qui gagneras ce jeu de cache-cache mortel ? Entre deux éclaboussures de sang, entre deux blessures, je vous vois. Comte, Allen, une histoire de jeu à chat.

Allen sois le loup.

Et tue.

Plus que vos rires infernaux, tu es fou, il est fou.

Tu m'envoies voler, loin, loin, si loin de vous deux.

Il n'y a plus d'akumas, et la fumée se dissipe, trop vite, plus rien pour se planquer, à visage découvert.

Je vois la folie, je vois le sang.

C'est un combat entre deux pantins de sang.

Tu es sang.

Tu es mort.

Tu es horreur.

Il est pire !

La fin, est ici, ici c'est apocalypse.

L'apocalypse dans un déluge d'éclats fugitifs de ton combat dans ce paysage détruit. Allongés, des milliers de corps, des débris d'akumas, des débris de Noah, de Tyki.

Tu l'as rendu méconnaissable.

Trop loin pour t'aider, pourquoi à chaque fois tu t'éloignes de moi ? Tu es inaccessible, et ça te rend détestable ! Plus encore que le Comte Millénaire, n'hésite, pas, n'hésite plus. Ton rire, je l'entends, comme le sien, tu te bats, tu as honte, honte de te sentir en vie dans ce combat.

Alors vas-y, détruisez-vous !

Enfouis-toi sous le sang, sous les cadavres, sous cette boucherie immonde, dont nous sommes les auteurs, toi plus que Mugen, C'est sans fin, c'est sans espoir, ça tombe bien, non, fragile menteur ?

Puisque tu es désespéré.

Mais je vais creuser, je vais tous bousiller, enfouis-toi, je viens te chercher.

Et un corps chute, chute, chute, chute, chute, chute ...

PUTAIN !

MAL !

Ce putain de parapluie me traverse le ventre.

CONNARD D'ACCESSOIRE !

Le corps, à terre, non sur les débris de ce qui a précédé, c'est celui du Comte ...

Le soleil se couche enfin. Bordel ça fait mal.

Je sens ta douleur, ton hurlement strident et insupportable,

Arrête !

TA GUEULE ALLEN !

J'arrive, tu vas te la fermer, fragile menteur dégueulasse ? Pour la première fois, personne ne peut ignorer ta douleur. Cette fois, tu ne pleures pas en silence, tu chiales pas, tu hurles, tu gueules,

T'es vivant.

Oui, mais pour combien de temps ?

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani: Tu les as pas tués !

Tyanilisha: Ben nan, je vais pas tuer Allen et Kanda, ça va pas la tête ?

Tyani: Je suis brimée ...

Tyanilisha: Tu es prévenue, nuance. Je tue Naruto, Sasuke, Duo, Heero, et j'en passe, mais certainement pas Kanda et Allen.

Tyani: C'est pas juuuuuuuuuusteuh !

Tyanilisha: C'est la vie ...

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	6. Personne ne me trouvera

Disclaimer: Nan, je ne les possède toujours pas (sans double sens aucun).

Auteure: C'est toujours moi, pour le meilleur, et surtout le pire, niéhéhéhé

Couple: Je le dit et le répète, yullen, et tous ceux que j'ai cités auparavant, mais le yullen suffira pour ce chapitre (au prochain, on reprend les couples bizarres en arrière plan, vous êtes prévenus)

Résumé: ENCORE ?!? C'est parti *sigh* ... Les akumas sont tous morts, idem pour les servants du Comte Millénaire, l'ultime combat est sur le point de se finir.

Note: Cette fois-ci, j'ai écrit sur _Poker Face_ si ça intéresse quelqu'un (j'ai comme un doute ...)

**

* * *

Personne ne me trouvera**

Dernier coup, dernière offensive.

Dernier meurtre.

Je suis à bout.

Physiquement, mentalement. Juste à bout. Envie de mourir.

Laissez-moi crever.

Je ne peux même pas.

Dernière attaque. Le Comte, ou moi ?

Pile, face, rouge, noir, pair, impair.

Joker.

Le sang me brûle.

Le sang gicle, je l'ai à moitié coupé en deux. En plein élan. Il semble être humainement constitué, ses organes dégoulinent. Ses organes me dégoulinent dessous.

On atteint enfin le sol, la terre. La Fin.

Son corps me recouvre.

Son corps me recouvre.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Arrive plus à respirer.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

J'ai encore tué !

Je suis un tueur, une arme, rien d'autre !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

ACHEVEZ-MOI ! QUELQU'UN ! TUEZ-MOI !

Et j'hurle de tous mes poumons, je veux que la douleur s'arrête, faites cessez la douleur, par pitié, je vous en supplie, la douleur !

Les corps m'entourent, mes victimes, partout, elles me submergent ! Je me noie dans le sang et la chair ! Je vous en supplie !

Un océan de mort, que j'ai crée, un enfer que j'ai bâti de mes mains, je suis un destructeur, je ne sais pas aider, je ne sais plus, je vous en supplie ...

Achevez-moi.

Laissez le sang me noyer, c'est juste.

Faites-moi crever à petit feu, c'est juste.

Et j'hurle, j'hurle, je m'arrache la gorge, mais c'est bien, c'est une douleur de plus, comparée à toutes celles que j'ai infligées, que je n'ai pas su soigner. Je suis un meurtrier. J'ai tué. Et même, j'ai aimé tué. Quand j'ai songé que ce ne serait ni Lenalee, ni Lavi, ni aucun autre qui mourrait. J'ai aimé tuer.

J'AI AIME TUER !

Quand j'ai su qu'il ne pourrait plus s'attaquer à Kanda ... J'ai aimé ça ...

Je suis un monstre ...

Une loque tueuse, une horreur qui hurle, et je hurle, oui je hurle, j'hurle de toutes mes forces, mais j'ai mal, si mal ...

Quand les autres sauront, que je suis couvert de sang ...

Pardon ...

Non ! Je ne ...

Au secours ... Au secours ... Je voudrais tellement supporter le choc, encaisser, être fort ... Tout ce que je ne suis pas. Au secours ! Au secours ... C'est trop tard ? Mais personne ne saura.

J'éclate de rire à cette pensée, non personne ne saura, bien sûr, personne ne saura, qui sait que je portais un masque de sourire ? QUI ? Personne, voyons, personne, comme si j'étais assez intéressant pour qu'on me devine vraiment. Il ne faudra pas pleurer, je n'en vaux pas la peine, je ne suis pas cet ami parfait dont ils ont besoin. J'ai beau donné, ce n'est pas assez. Et personne ne me trouvera, on ne trouvera qu'un corps, un cadavre immonde au milieu des corps mutilés, au milieu de mes victimes, des âmes innocentes, ai-je vraiment réussi à les libérer ? Ou n'ai-je fait que les détruire un peu plus, enchaînées qu'elles étaient ?

Personne ne me trouvera, enfoui dans les entrailles du Comte, me vidant trop doucement de mon sang, ce liquide que je versais en secret, pour m'apaiser, apaiser mon esprit, calmer mon âme en vain. Tellement en vain, toutes ces morts.

Au milieu de ce charnier, personne ne me trouvera.

Personne ne m'a jamais trouvé quand j'errais, les bras couverts de cicatrices et de sang, dans les couloirs de la Congrégation.

Personne ...

Je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter que les autres n'entendent pas mes sanglots, j'ai brisé ma voix, je n'arrive même plus à gémir.

Le sang me brûle les yeux.

C'est froid, un cadavre.

Tous ceux qui m'entourent le sont, même le Comte refroidit...

Enfin, je vais pouvoir arrêter, enfin, ça se finit, enfin, six pieds sous la chair d'akumas et d'humain mêlée.

Fini.

Fini.

Je n'aurais plus mal.

J'ai froid, j'ai mal.

Mais c'est bientôt fini. Cela vaut bien un sourire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence, je n'entends plus mes sanglots, ni mes cris, ni aucune respiration...

C'est calme.

On ne me demande plus rien, je peux partir, être détruit.

Être détruit ...

NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Pas ça !

Il a dit !

L'ombre, mon ombre, celle que j'aime, l'ombre que j'aime...

Kanda !

_"Si tu es détruit, je le suis aussi"_

Non ! Je ne veux pas, tout mais pas ça !

PAS ÇA ! Je ne veux pas, s'il vous plaît...

Respirer fait si mal ...

Le sang qui me recouvre, ça brûle, j'ai mal, si mal, personne ne me trouvera, trouvez-le, lui, trouvez-le, ne le laissez pas.

Ne le laissez pas être détruit ...

Pas lui ...

Il y a du bruit, pourquoi ?

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani: Avoue ! Tu le fais exprès !

Tyanilisha *innocente, regard innocent, trop innocent pour être vrai ...* Mais, de quoi ?

Tyani: DE LEUR DONNER UNE BONNE RAISON DE PAS CLAMSER B***** !

Tyanilisha: Voyons, pour une conscience, c'est très pas bien de jurer ...

Tyani: *s'éttouffe de rage et verdit de colère*

Tyanilisha: *tapote le dos* Courage, tu vas t'y faire, ils sont en vie, respire ...

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	7. Je suis personne

Disclaimer: Kanda m'a dit que j'avais intérêt à courir vite, pasque comme il ne m'appartient pas, il n'hésitera pas à me tuer à vue.

Auteure: Voilà une bonne question ...

Couple: Yullen, et malgré ce que j'ai dit, on ne revoit toujours pas les autres couples dans ce chapitre. Mais ça va venir.

Résumé: Juste après la bataille et les hurlements de Allen.

Note: J'ai écrit sur _Vert_, de Dorothy et le magicien d'Oz. Oui, c'est grave. Non, c'était pas la musique prévue. Tant pis.

**

* * *

Je suis personne**

Je rampe.

Je rampe sur mon sang.

Dans mon sang.

Putain de blessure.

Putain de parapluie. Je l'ai découpé en échardes et en lambeaux, merci Mugen.

Les lumières sang sur sang.

Le soleil se couche, je rampe sur les corps, dans la boue de sang et de terre.

Je rampe dans ton œuvre.

Je me traîne jusqu'au centre. Le centre, épicentre de tuerie, tu es un boucheur, fragile menteur. Je ne fleurirai pas ta tombe, fragile menteur qui ne ment plus, toi qui hurles.

Ton cri s'est arrêté. Trop tôt, trop tard, tu te laisses détruire. Oublie pas, je te suivrai.

Pourquoi t'es pas plus proche bordel ?

Se frayer un chemin dans ce charnier, c'est digne de toi.

T'es dégueulasse.

T'y crois ? T'as tort, c'est plus vrai.

Plus maintenant.

Jt'en supplie.

Sois pas mort.

Je t'aiderai.

Je fuirai plus.

Sois pas mort !

Comme si je cramais, pour toutes les fois, toutes ces fois, où tu chialais, où je ne suis pas venu. Ces fois que je n'arrive pas à regretter. Puisque tu ne me laissais pas t'approcher.

Sois pas mort...

T'as pas le droit, je te suis. Compte pas que je te laisse te détruire.

Maintenant c'est fini.

Terminé.

Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne te blesser. Ni moi, ni toi.

Ni les autres.

Jamais. Fragile, trop fragile menteur.

T'es dégueulasse, jte laverai. Je te reconstruirai. Ou je te suivrai. Sans hésiter. Ya pas à hésiter, quelque soit la douleur.

Et si personne ne peut t'aider, je serais personne. A tes yeux, ne suis-je pas personne ? Le seul qui ne te doit rien. Sinon quelques vies.

Découpant de Mugen les déchets, j'arrive. Je te vois presque, les yeux grands ouverts, comme les morts.

Sois pas mort.

Fais chier, j'ai mal. C'est pire pour toi ? T'as pas été transpercé par un parapluie. T'es couvert de sang. Et de son corps. Au Comte.

Ultime ironie, tu te meurs, ton linceul étant ton pire ennemi que tu viens d'abattre.

Le linceul va dégager.

Vite.

Très vite.

Le sang est coagulé et froid, tes larmes ont tracé deux sillons, non, plus ... Tes yeux grands ouverts font penser à un cadavre. Alors que pour la première fois, tu n'as pas pleuré en silence, je ne t'ai pas vu, cette fois je t'ai entendu. Tu as mordu ta lèvre au sang. Celui-là coule toujours.

T'es pas mort.

T'es détruit.

Est-ce pire ? Moi aussi, je vais hurler... Je ne veux pas te voir clamser.

Clamse pas.

Regarde-moi.

Tu es froid, comme un mort, sauf que, fragile menteur, tu n'es pas mort, pas encore, pas maintenant, pas dans mes bras. Tu vas te réchauffer, tu vas vivre, je vais te faire vivre. Je te sortirai de ton charnier, peu importe comment, ce charnier ne t'accueillera pas !

Tu restes avec moi !

Tu peux trembler, je te garde, je les connais, je les connais trop bien tes questions, je sais trop ce que tu penses.

Ne pense plus !

Moi aussi, j'ai tué, moi aussi, je suis aussi dégueulasse que toi, mais moi je n'ai jamais autant souffert, pas comme toi, reste avec moi, je tiens tellement à toi.

On va sortir de là, sortir de ce bain d'horreur et de morts, je te tiens, j'entends ton souffle, si lent. Respire plus fort, ton silence me fait peur.

Respire, j'ai dit ! Bordel !

Tu les as tous sauvés, t'es content ? Même pas, t'en as jamais fait assez, mais ça suffit, ça suffit, stop, c'est bon, c'est fini, ça ira.

Fuck les autres ! Bordel ! T'en assez fait, c'est suffisant, ils ne t'en voudront pas, tu n'es plus tout seul, je t'interdis d'être seul, t'es avec moi, t'es avec personne, comme tu veux, je suis personne, ça ira.

Allez, on y presque, à la lisière de cette hécatombe insensée, dépêche-toi, rien qu'accroche-toi.

Juste une fois.

Pour la vie.

Au moins pour la vie, accroche-toi à moi, peu importe la durée de vie, tu restes avec moi.

Ton visage face au mien, que je lise tes émotions, ton corps contre le mien.

Pour qu'on s'accroche à la vie.

Si tu me hais, dis-le-moi.

Dis-le-moi, dès que tu seras en état.

Après tout, s'il le faut, je suis personne.

Et toi, toi...

Toi, tu es tout.

Puisque, j'aurais dû te le hurler un jour, ou te le murmurer avant que tu ne sois détruit.

Je t'aime, fragile menteur qui ne ment plus.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani: Les lecteurs sont autorisés à lapider mentalement l'auteure pour ce chapitre minable.

Tyanilisha: Enfin, j'ai juste légèrement fait accuser le choc à Kanda.

Tyani: Non seulement tu les as toujours pas tués, mais en plus, Kanda devient fleur bleue.

Tyanilisha: non seulement je ne les tuerais pas, mais j'ai bien l'intention de faire du yullen.

Tyani: Pfff, quelle belle bad-end manquée ...

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	8. Rien ne sera comme avant

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi, pasque sinon, ça ferait longtemps que Lavi ne serait plus de ce monde U.U

Auteure: C'est moi, et pourtant, Lavi est encore en vie, et pas tout à fait un sal... sale imbécile ^^'

Couple: Toute la clique ! Yullen bien sûr, Lavi x Komui, Suman x Lenalee (à mettre au passé)

Résumé: Voyons, après une bataille finale, souvent, les héros sont amochés. Devinez où on les retrouve ... Eh oui, à l'infirmerie.

Note: Je sais, ça intéresse toujours personne, mais j'aime bien le dire alors, chapitre écrit en écoutant Cali puis _Face à la mer _de Calogero

**

* * *

Rien ne sera comme avant**

Tout est si blanc ...

Si lumineux, si propre.

C'est si agréable, d'être dans un endroit si propre et lumineux.

Mais ...

Pourquoi ...

Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas laissé crever ?

Je ne veux pas me rappeler.

Les souvenirs me rongent, et j'ai mal encore, à nouveau et aucune lame en vue, rien pour oublier, rien, personne ... Encore ... Tout recommence encore. Je me demande s'ils ont compris.

S'ils savent ...

Où es tu, l'ombre, où es-tu ? Ils t'ont bien soigné ?

Je ne te vois pas, même si tu te fous de moi, toi tu savais, toi tu étais là, toi, je t'aime si fort.

Pardon ...

Pardon ne pas être de taille à continuer de vivre.

Je ne peux pas continuer, écouter les autres, tenter de les aider, me battre contre moi même.

Je me souviens.

Du charnier.

De mes victimes.

De mon ultime meurtre.

Du froid.

De tes bras.

Tes bras qui m'ont réchauffé malgré moi, en me traînant, en me tirant, loin de cette hécatombe.

Si loin, si loin de mon lit de mort, de cette boue de sang qui me noyait.

Où es-tu, Kanda ?

Je veux pouvoir mourir, je veux pouvoir crever, sans que tu ne me manques, sans savoir.

Juste partir.

C'est si calme une infirmerie. On entend le moindre bruit. Ma respiration que je maudis d'être encore là, et la porte qui se referme, qui entre, qui va là ? Partez, laissez-moi agoniser ...

-"Pourquoi tu pleures, Allen ? Tu as gagné, non ?"

Lenalee, petite puce ...

Je te déteste !

Tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'admets rien, et le reproche qui se lit dans tes yeux, insupportable, un tel reproche pour quelques larmes, et le sang, Lenalee, et le sang, n'as tu pas vu les cicatrices ? Non, tu ne vois rien ! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est que je sois assez fort pour te consoler, assez fort pour te préserver, assez fort pour t'aimer.

Ma petite puce, tu me fais tellement mal, ainsi, même ce charnier, ça n'est pas suffisant pour avoir le droit de craquer, le droit de souffler, le droit de mourir, même pour n'être pas regretter...

Pardon, ma puce. Ma sœur de cœur.

Pardon de ne pas être fort. Tu es si cruelle, tu ne pardonnes pas, tu ne vois pas.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?

La porte s'ouvre et se referme encore.

Avant de se rouvrir encore et d'être claquée... Qui vient rajouter à ma peine ? Allez-y, détruisez-moi, que ce soit la dernière fois. Juste la dernière fois.

Le regard choqué de Lavi se pose sur moi, lui il a vu les cicatrices et il a compris, ce dégoût muet, son regard me brûle, j'ai mal j'ai mal, j'ai si mal, tuez-moi, laissez-moi seul ...

Je ne suis pas fort, je ne suis pas mort, je ne sers à rien, toute confiance envolée, je ne peux plus vous aider, vous ne me laisserez plus vous approcher.

Juste se contenter de ce charnier, de toutes mes victimes, de toutes ces âmes détruites, de toute cette douleur, ça ne leur suffit pas, aux autres.

Et à toi, mon ombre ?

Mon ombre de sourire inquiet et de regard rassurant ...

Qui a claqué la porte ? Trois fois, la porte s'est ouverte, deux fois l'arrivant m'a montré ma faiblesse, mon état de loque.

C'est ton parfum, ton parfum qui m'entoure, le parfum d'ne ombre que j'aime, d'une ombre aux cheveux noirs, le parfum du possesseur d'un sabre sous forme d'Innocence.

Et tes bras, si forts, si tout ce que je ne suis pas ...

J'ai envie de crier.

Tes mots pleins de colère qui résonnent, tu les crahces avec hargne, à qui tu parles ? J'ai si mal, Deux regards des autres me transpercent, l'une ne voit rien, l'autre ne comprend pas.

Rien ne sera comme avant.

Plus jamais.

Plus jamais.

PLUS JAMAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !

Pourquoi étouffes-tu mon cri dans ton épaule, Kanda ? Je ne suis pas détruit, tu ne le seras pas, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Tout.

La seule chose qui me reste, je sais.

Je sais que tu es en vie. Alors, laissez-moi crever !

Vous qui ne me laissez pas même pleurer, juste pleurer en silence, dans le noir, dans la solitude.

J'ai tellement tué, ça fait si mal de ne jamais avoir le droit de craquer, de céder, d'être faible, Lavi, ne pose pas cde questions stupides, arrête, je ne veux répondre.

Stop !

Stop !

Tais-toi !

Stop !

Stop !

Stop !

ARRETEZ !

Stop...

Pourquoi, ça ne suffit jamais ? Pourquoi ?

Il fait écran.

Ton corps, il fait écran aux autres.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant, plus jamais.

Je t'entends hurler, j'ai mal, ma tête implose, j'ai mal...

Je sombre encore, dans le noir, dans les cris, dans les morts.

Dans leurs reproches voilés ...

Je t'entends, Kanda.

Je t'aime.

-" Ne. Vous. Approchez. Plus. De. Lui. Vos. Gueules. Pauvres. Cons."

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani: Je suis soutenue, je suis soutenue, je suis soutenue !

Tyanilisha: *grimace* Eh oui, quelqu'un a dit qu'elle avait raison alors ...

Tyani: ILS VONT TOUS CREVER !

Tyanilisha: Woh Woh Woh ! ça va pas la tête ? PERSONNE ne va clamser, clar !?

Tyani: Mais euh !

Tyanilisha: T'es bornée, j'ai dit pas deathfic rôhhhh ! *secoue la tête***  
**

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	9. Ya pas intérêt

Disclaimer: N'est à moi que la vulgarité de Kanda. Et encore.

Auteure: *pancarte* Moi, mais complètement HS

Couple: Yullen qui commence à vraiment être présent, Lavi x Komui, Suman x Lenalee (comme d'hab, au passé)

Résumé: C'est la suite directe du chapitre précédent, on change juste de point de vue, comme d'habitude.

Note: Ecrit en écoutant de nightwish, ya t'il un seul style musical encore non exploité ? exception faite du classique, du jazz, du blues.

**

* * *

Ya pas intérêt**

Je viens de choquer la galerie.

Par ta faute, fragile menteur, tu as arrêté de mentir.

T'as pas prévenu.

Tu aurais dû.

Les autres ne comprennent rien.

Quelle pitié.

Ils ne savent que te blesser au final.

Mais c'est fini.

Personne ne te blessera plus.

Je vais leur foutre dans le crâne.

Plus personne.

Plus jamais.

Et surtout pas eux.

Pleure pas.

Tes larmes brûlent la peau de mon cou. Tu trembles.

Je les hais !

C'est de leur faute tout ça !

Toujours t'en demander plus, encore et encore, sans te demander si tu avais encaissé, si tu le pouvais. Te laisser te détruire jour après nuit, et les heures passent, et les heures passaient, quand tu pleurais en silence, quand ton sang coulait, et ils n'étaient pas là !

Comment peuvent-ils seulement te parler ?!

-" VOS GUEULES ! DEGAGEZ ! FOUTEZ LE CAMP !"

Ils sont choqués, mais ils vont bouger, bordel ?

On veut pas d'eux, on a franchement pas besoin de leurs mots cruels et insouciants, ont-ils jamais vu autant de sang que toi, osent-ils seulement imaginer ?

Et ce connard qui parle, encore, il ne comprend rien, je vais le buter, Mugen, j'ai besoin de toi ...

Il dit quoi ?

QUOI ?!?

...

Tu vois, fragile Allen, tu vois, toi le menteur qui ne ment plus, tu vois, tout ça ? Ils tiennent à toi, qu'ils tiennent à toi ...

-"Et votre égoïsme, il peut se soigner ?"

Non, bien évidemment, vous ne pouvez que le pousser à la mort. En jouant les aveugles.

Les bouchers, c'est nous.

Oui, nous sommes des bouchers, fragile menteur qui ne ment plus.

Mais les bourreaux, ce sont eux.

Eux, qui t'ont poussé dans ton sacrifice.

Ne te mens plus, Allen, non, ne te mens plus, ils ont tort, n'en doute pas, n'en doute plus jamais, personne n'avait le droit d'utiliser un être humain comme ils l'ont fait de toi.

Chut, tu n'es pas fou...

Lavi a tort. Il ne sait rien !

Rien !

RIEN !

Eh bien, Lenalee, tu pleures ?

Ah, oui, Allen est couvert de scarifications, ah oui, il n'en peut plus, ah oui, il est fragile, si fragile, et vous l'avez brisé, sans prendre garde...

Cours, oui cours, va t'en loin pour ne pas voir ton œuvre ...

Et tu pleures encore pour eux...

T'es dégueulasse ...

Tu protèges des égoïstes, bien plus sales que toi ...

Mais ils n'ont pas reçu ni versé la moindre goutte de snag, eux, rien de comparable, jamais, aucun sacrifice, et toi, et toi ...

Et toi ?

Tu ne comptes donc pas ?

Tu vois ...

Je les hais ...

Chut, ne pleure plus, calme-toi, je reviens...

Chut, ne t'inquiète plus, tout ira bien.

Chut, ils ne te feront plus aucun mal ...

-"Tu. Sors. Ou je te bute."

Tu vois, Lavi s'en va, il ne dira plus rien, plus de reproche, ne pleure pas, je reste avec toi, je t'ai entendu pleurer, tu n'es pas tout seul...

Rien ne recommencera jamais.

Jamais, t'entends ?

Plus jamais !

Les autres peuvent tout dire, tout faire, je les abattrais s'il le faut, je te laisserais m'abattre, mais plus jamais tu n'auras à te noyer dans le sang.

Ya pas intérêt.

Plus jamais tu ne traceras ces lignes de sang carmines, ces lignes effrayantes.

Ya pas intérêt.

Rendors-toi, ne pleure pas.

Je reste, pas besoin que tu demandes.

Non, t'es pas fou.

Tu es juste fragile.

Je t'aime.

N'écoute pas le raffut, dehors, dors. Je reste là, je reste avec toi.

T'inquiète plus. C'est fini.

Mais qui voilà ? Non, l'amant déçu, l'amant fou, Komui, casse-toi ! Il a besoin de votre absence.

Des ordres ? Tu crois nous donner des ordres ?

Mais ferme là, fermez là, vous ne voyez rien ?

Le pousser à la mort ne vous dérange guère ?

Obéir ?

Ya pas intérêt.

Je n'obéirai pas. Lui non plus. Foutez-le camp. La boucherie, l'avez-vous vu de vos yeux ? Les corps mutilés qui ne ressemblent qu'à des monceaux de chair et d'organes ? Oui, c'est mon œuvre, mon œuvre et celle d'Allen ...

Sans vous mouiller, non jamais, le sang n'atteint pas les autres.

Allez-vous-en.

Allen va mal, et je suis le seul à savoir depuis longtemps, depuis le début, depuis la mort de Suman, les cicatrices qui apparaissent sans combat, ce ne sont que des cicatrices, laissez-lui les témoins de sa souffrance.

Vous pouvez pas comprendre.

Vous voulez pas.

Allez-vous-en.

Tu veux te battre ?

-"Allen ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, il est perturbé. Mais Kanda, il n'a pas besoin de toi, il a juste besoin de repos. Alors va prendre part à la fête."

Mais bien sûr. Quand la fête sera un hommage à la douleur, la sienne, celle qu'il a infligée, celle qu'il a vu. Je sais ce qu'il veut.

-"Il veut crever. Croyez-moi, _Superviseur_, vous mourrez avant."

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyanilisha: Jl'aime bien ce chapitre.

Tyani: Encore un peu et on voyait danser les ptites fleurs avec des coeurs ...

Tyanilisha: T'exagères.

Tyani: Si peu, si peu ... En tout cas, pour l'ambiance noire et sanguinolente, c'est foutu T_T

Tyanilisha: Ben vi, mais bon, faut savoir changer et s'adapter.

* * *

**Tyanilisha**


	10. Et s'ils nous séparent ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages de D Gray Man et leur univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Clair, net et précis.

Auteure: Moi, mais ma conscience a pris le dessus à la fin. Oui, vous pouvez avoir peur pour les personnages.

Couple: ça va pas recommencer ? Les mêmes que précédemment cités aux autres chapitres. Là, ça vous va ?

Résumé: Un peu de temps après la fin du chapitre précédent, Allen est toujours dans les bras de Kanda, à l'infirmerie, en présence de Komui.

Note: J'ai essayé ce qu'on m'avait conseillé, c'est écrit en écoutant du Bach. Un morceau assez connu d'ailleurs. Et désolée de ne pas avoir pu écrire hier, mais le week end, j'ai moins de temps, surtout quand je dois faire un cercueil pour mon frère (en carton, c'est son devoir d'Arts Plastiques. Ah, vous aussi vous trouvez qu'ils donnent des sujets bizarres en cours d'Arts Plastiques au collège ?).

**

* * *

Et s'ils nous séparent ?**

Je ne sais plus comment le temps passe.

Je pleure depuis des heures.

Ou une minute.

Et Il me tient contre lui.

Lui.

Kanda.

J'entends leurs voix. J'entends sa voix. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux plus. Cela fait trop mal de blesser ceux qu'ont aiment ... Même s'ils ne vous comprennent pas.

La chaleur qui m'entoure m'engourdit doucement ... J'entends sans comprendre, et ça vaut mieux. J'ai mal.

Mon ombre me défend. Mon ombre de regard inquiet, mon ombre de sourire protecteur. Kanda.

Ne me laisse pas seul.

Juste une fois, je voudrais rester derrière un bouclier, à l'abri. Dans tes bras.

J'ai mal.

Mon corps ne s'arrête plus de trembler.

Et puis, la chaleur s'en va.

Non !

Ne me laisse pas déjà ... Je ne veux pas que l'on m'abandonne ... Tue-moi avant, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

Et on me parle. Je m'en fous !

Laissez-moi, je ne veux pas encore avoir mal, encore voir vos regards dégoûtés qui brûlent ! Ils font si mal, si douloureux, si insupportables...

-"Allen. Maintenant, tu arrêtes ces bêtises."

Quelles bêtises Komui ? Quelles bêtises ? J'ai tué, je suis un meurtrier, j'ai fait souffrir, quelles bêtises, où ça ? Je ne vois que la souffrance ...

Et je suis coupable ...

Le sang ... Mes mains sont noyées de sang ... J'aurai dû m'y noyer aussi.

Je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ce que vous voulez, pardon, pardon, mais je n'y arrive plus. Je voudrais juste qu'on me laisse agoniser.

Où es-tu Kanda ? Où es-tu ? J'entends tes hurlements, pourquoi ?

Je comprends.

Ils nous séparent.

Je ...  
NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!

Le poing qui m'atteint me coupe le souffle, Lavi pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas continuer, détruisez-moi définitivement.

Non, vous me faîtes taire, pardon d'être si faible.

Dis, Kanda, et s'ils nous séparent ?

Je fais comment pour ne pas être fou ? Je fais comment pour avoir moins mal ? Je ne peux pas ? je n'ai pas le droit ? Je n'en ai pas assez fait ? Je n'ai pas assez tué ? Je n'ai pas assez souffert ? Mais ma vie, je la donne !

Je n'en veux pas !

Laissez-moi, je vous en supplie, et toi Lenalee, toi et ton air choqué, tu n'essuies même pas mes larmes, alors que j'aie tant consolé les tiennes, je suis un monstre.

C'est pour mon bien ?

Mais je n'en veux pas de mon bien, je veux mourir, je veux avoir le droit d'aimer une ombre rassurante, une ombre vêtue de bleue, alors arrêtez...

La nuit tombe, je le vois par la fenêtre.

Je n'arrive plus à parler, mes hurlements successifs ont tué ma voix. C'est déjà ça. Lavi a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas comment un lâche qui n'avait pas la force de vivre avait pu tuer le Comte... Ça fait mal, si mal, tant de souffrance.

Pour rien, rien que de la déception...

Les autres sont partis.

Tant de déception et de tristesse ... Pardon de ne pas avoir les épaules qu'il vous faut, je jure que j'ai essayé de porter, je le jure et maintenant je suis seul, tout seul.

Et s'ils nous séparent.

Je n'ai plus qu'à sombrer. Une dernière fois. Me noyer dans mon sang. Juste pour cette fois.

Et s'ils nous séparent...

A quoi bon survivre ?

Ça ne sert à rien, plus à rien, donnez-moi une lame ou du poison, n'importe quoi, après tout peu importe, je n'en peux plus, j'ai mal, si mal, laissez-moi crever, non vous êtes mes amis ?

Pourquoi personne ne vient me consoler...

Et s'ils nous séparent, comme ils nous ont séparés, je t'en prie, donne moi une lame, donne-moi un couteau, s'il te plaît, ne me laissez plus seul, ne me haïssez pas.

J'ai tellement tué, je suis un monstre, un monstre incapable d'assumer, un monstre couvert de cicatrice, une loque qui voudrait juste en finir.

Je ne veux pas que tout redeviennes comme avant, Lenalee, pardon, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur, je ne peux plus encaisser tout seul, j'ai besoin qu'on m'écoute et qu'on me console, je n'arrive plus à consoler, je ne peux plus consoler, j'ai trop donné, pardon, pardon, pardon !

Je ne veux pas être détruit, mais ils me détruisent, les autres me détruisent, je ne veux pas être détruit, si je suis détruit, tu l'es aussi, Kanda, j'ai peur.

Ils m'ont détruit.

Et mon sang va couler pour la dernière fois.

Il a tellement coulé.

Ça a été tellement insuffisant.

J'ai tellement essayé.

Tellement survécu.

Tellement tenté de survivre.

De tenir.

Un peu.

La tête haute, le visage souriant.

Je ne peux plus.

J'essaie en vain.

C'était le massacre de trop.

Les larmes de trop.

La souffrance de trop.

C'est trop.

TROP !

Je ne me supporte plus.

Je ne supporte plus.

Je ne supporte plus de vivre.

Tu leur diras pas, hein, tu leur diras pas qu'ils m'ont détruit.

S'ils savant, ça leur fera du mal. Un peu, je crois.

Alors ne dis rien, chut, ne dis rien.

Ils nous ont séparés, et rien ne m'empêche d'y aller, et toit, ombre de sourire, trouve-toi quelqu'un de bien, ne les laisse pas t'atteindre, non jamais.

Et je coupe une première fois...

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyanilisha: Stop. Ne dis rien, très chère conscience. Il est évident qu'Allen ne mourra pas.

Tyani: Flûte ... Et tu as explosé le nombre de mots ...

Tyanilisha: Euh ... J'ai pas fait exprès ? J'espère que c'est bon quand même...

Tyani: Ben tu verras bien les commentaires que t'auras, hein.

Tyanilisha: Vi.

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	11. Ils ne peuvent pas

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, sauf les chaînes ^_^

Auteure: Moi, donc si vous me tuez à la fin de ce chapitre, pas de suite. C'est vous qui voyez.

Couple: Yullen, Lavi x Komui, Suman x Lenalee (dans un lointain passé assez proche)

Résumé: Kanda a été enfermé dans sa chambre. Loin d'Allen. L'épéiste n'est pas ravi du tout du tout.

Note: Chapitre écrit en écoutant Indochine... Et ce chapitre a bien failli attendre 24heures. Je suis épuisée de chez morte ...

**

* * *

Ils ne peuvent pas**

Putain de bordel de merde.

Les salauds.

Meurs pas.

Même s'ils te laissent crever assez consciencieusement, de leur volontés aveugles.

Sois pas mort.

Quand je te retrouverai, sois pas mort.

Pour la deuxième fois. Ou je fais un autre massacre.

Ils m'ont enfermé, dans une cellule qui s'appelle "ma chambre".

Avec des barreaux aux fenêtres. La vue est splendide.

Pourvu qu'il n'y ait ni lame ni médicaments à l'infirmerie.

C'est sans espoir.

Bordel !

Tu vois où ça t'a mené, où les autres t'ont mené, après que tu leur aies tant donné, tu te sois offert toi-même.

Tu pleures, j'en suis sûr...

Et personne ne t'entend, personne ne te voit.

Le cycle recommence, pour la dernière boucle.

Je t'en prie, reste avec moi.

Ça ne sera pas si simple, non, je t'ai pas arraché d'un charnier, je t'ai pas entendu hurler pour ça, non, jamais, ya pas intérêt.

Tu n'as pas le droit, pas le droit de partir en m'abandonnant.

Tu as si mal.

Et je le sais.

Et je ne suis pas avec toi.

C'est stupide, bordel, stupide, si stupide, si horrible.

Je n'irais pas à ton enterrement. C'est hors de question..

Je vais trouver une solution. En me calmant.

Je regarde Mugen. Ils me l'ont laissé. Je suis sûr qu'avec une telle stupidité, ils t'ont gentiment laissés les scalpels ...

Ton sang coule, ton sang coule, c'est trop.

Jvais buter quelqu'un . Calmement. Aussi posément que Lavi t'exposait ses problèmes de couple.

On frappe, qui est là ?

On frappe, qui va mourir ?

Je ne resterai pas enfermer, je n'ai pas peu de décevoir, je n'ai pas d'"amis" à contenter.

Entrez, entre, future victime de leur lâcheté, future victime d'un égoïsme aveugle.

J'espère que c'est toi, Lavi, cela me ferait tant plaisir ...

Entrez, entrez, la porte n'est verrouillée que de l'extérieur, venez me rendre ma liberté.

Mais que fait-elle là ?

Mugen ne se teintera pas de sang, pas maintenant, pas pour elle.

Elle et ses grands yeux noirs, elle tressaille au moindre bruit, elle est venue, Fragile menteur qui ne ment plus, j'arrive bientôt, attends-moi juste un peu, je te l'ai dit, je reviens.

Ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer, pas plus qu'ils ne comprennent.

Ils ne peuvent pas.

Miranda maladroite et en larme, elle ouvre, j'arrive, je reviens, je reste près de toi.

Dépêche toi, Miranda, dépêche-toi, essuie tes larmes.

Il m'ont enchaîné, tu vois, ils m'ont enchaîné à ma chambre ... Tu n'as pas les clés, Miranda, ne sois pas désolé, va me le chercher, s'il te plaît.

Dépêche-toi, je sais que tu as vu son corps, que tu as vu les traces de sa survie, alors dépêche-toi, ramène-le ici.

Je jure qu'il vivra, mais il se meurt, vous l'avez détruit, le sais-tu ? Oui tu sais, alors cours.

Cours vite, je te laisserai vivre, cours, Miranda, cours.

Ne t'excuse pas, c'est trop tard pour ça. Va-t'en !

Allez, vite !

Ne te fais pas prendre, ne vous laisse pas le détruire...

Mugen, ronge mes chaînes.

Je sais que tu souffres, fragile menteur, je le sens, tu es détruit, si détruit, je l'ai vu, leurs regards et leurs mots, plus meurtrier qu'un katana.

Tranche, Mugen.

Les chaînes céderont avant moi, avant le jour.

Es-tu mort ?

Es-tu mort ?

Je ne veux pas.

Reste encore un peu, tout se joue.

Je ne les laisserais plus t'approcher. Tu ne les entendras plus.

Tu ne les verras plus.

Ils ne t'atteindront plus.

Comme un bouclier.

Sans hésitation, je suis personne, plus maintenant, je suis un bouclier.

Un bouclier tueur.

Je ne te laisserai pas te noyer.

Sauve-le, Miranda.

Sauve-le.

Ou plus une pierre ne restera.

Plus une pierre.

Plus une vie.

Ils n'en ont jamais assez, non jamais, ce serait trop facile, ils réclament encore, se plaignant, se détournent.

Je vais leur ouvrir les yeux.

Définitivement.

Le sang ne coulera pas.

Pour le moment.

Je t'attends.

Je vous attends.

Toi et Miranda.

Dépêchez-vous.

Je hais l'attente.

Tu dois être en vie.

Sinon, tu le sais. Si tu es détruit, je le suis.

Alors, tu te bouges le cul et tu te ramènes, entier.

Je t'attends, j'ai pas que ça à foutre.

Et ces foutues chaînes qui résistent ...

Elles m'écorchent la peau, ça n'est rien, ça ne sera jamais rien, tout le sang que tu as versé, tout ce sang qui te noie et t'englue, il est tellement plus important, n'en doute pas. Ils t'ont fait tant de mal, tous, akumas, Noahs, la Congrégation. Et moi.

Moi aussi, je t'ai fait souffrir. Je t'ai rejeté. Je t'ai détesté. Tu es si dégueulasse, à tant donner. Tout ça pour leur nombrils, sans rien recevoir, juste de la souffrance, juste des demandes grandissantes.

Je guette le moindre bruit.

Je te guette.

Arrive vite.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani: COURS !

Tyanilisha: Hein ?? Gnié ?

Tyani: tu n'as pas du tout dit ce qui arrivait à Allen, et je souhaiterais rester saine et sauve, alors,

Tyanilisha: Flûte ! Euh ... Gentils lecteurs, reviewers, pas taper sivouplai ! La suite très bientôt !

Tyani: Je rappelle que le prochain chapitre est un point de vue d'Allen, à bon entendeur salut !

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	12. Montre moi

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Auteure:Tyanilisha qui a la trouille de ce que ses lecteurs et surtout lectrices vont penser de ce chapitre...

Couples: Comme au chapitre d'avant. (Sauf que je pense fortement à caser Miranda. Oui, mais avec qui ?)

Résumé: Miranda débarque dans l'infirmerie après sa discussion avec Kanda.

Note: J'ai commencé avec une musique, j'ai tout effacé (yavait 3 lignes, moins de 10 mot) et finalement, j'ai écrit en écoutant Fatals Picards. ( Merci pour les suggestions de musique, je commençais à caler ^^)

**

* * *

Montre-moi**

Ils nous ont séparés.

Ils m'en veulent.

J'ai dû leur faire du mal.

Alors mon sang coule.

Mes larmes brûlent les coupures.

Tant mieux.

Tant que le sang coule, mon sang coule.

Mon sang coule.

Il doit couler. Il doit partir.

C'est la nuit, l'ultime nuit. Et j'ai pleuré en silence cette fois encore. Alors que je ne le faisais plus.

Peu importe.

J'ai mal. Je ne suis pas capable de faire plus, de blesser plus, d'encaisser. De tuer encore, ou de consoler. J'explose ... J'ai si mal.

Personne n'a eu la pitié de me soulager.

Je dois m'achever.

J'ai mal.

Kanda ne peut rien pour moi. Ils ont eu raison de l'éloigner. Je n'aurais fait que pleurer dans ses bras. Je l'aurais gêné. Il m'en aurait haï. C'est certain.

Non ! Laissez-moi ma lame, laissez-la moi, laissez moi ça...

Je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux. Je sais que je détesterais la personne devant moi.

La personne qui m'arrache mon scalpel.

Ce n'est pas l'odeur de Kanda.

Mais Kanda, ils t'ont emmené loin. Inaccessible.

Je ferme les yeux désespérément, de peur de détester quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui m'empêche d'en finir vite, mais le sang qui coule suffira.

Je crois.

Je ne veux pas détester. La haine fait si mal. Les Noahs haïssaient tant, tellement, tellement l'humanité, ce monde qui chavire. Il y a eu tant de souffrance. Eux aussi ils avaient mal. Mais moins que nous.

Je crois.

Je n'ouvrirai pas les yeux. Plus jamais. Je veux mourir avant.

Je ne sais pas qui est là, je veux pas savoir. Je veux plus. Je veux plus ...  
Je n'écoute pas, je n'écoute pas, je n'écoute pas, je n'entends rien.

Miranda ?

Tu ne devrais pas voir ça, ma belle, tu ne devrais pas. Tu vois, je ne peux plus t'aider, je ne peux plus être quelqu'un qui t'écoute, qui te regarde et reconnaît ton mérite.

Va t'en, rends moi un couteau, n'importe quoi de tranchant.

Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends pas pourquoi tu pleures, il n'y a pas de quoi, je m'en vais.

_Ramène-le moi_ ? C'est ce qu'il a dit ? Kanda, c'est ce que tu as dit ?

Mais tu es si inaccessible.

Si loin, de cette infirmerie, les autres ne me laisseront pas venir, ils nous ont séparés, et m'ont laissé seul avec leur dégoût.

Mon sang coule.

Miranda, n'essaie pas de l'arrêter.

S'il te plaît.

S'il te plaît.

J'ai peur de ne pas le revoir.

Kanda, j'ai peur de ne pas te revoir.

Tu n'es pas là.

Miranda dit qu'elle va m'emmener.

Tu as dit que tu me consolerai.

Montre-moi.

Que tu me voyais quand je pleurais en silence.

Montre-moi.

Que tu ne me laisserais plus seul.

Montre-moi.

Montre-moi.

Montre-moi qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer.

Tu as dit que tu ne les laisserais plus me blesser.

S'il te plaît.

J'ai mal.

Miranda a serré les bandages, elle a vraiment serré. Heureusement, si je veux te revoir. Malheureusement si je veux partir. Mais je crois qu'elle a bien fait, elle m'emmène hors de l'infirmerie, loin de ma solitude, elle m'emmène, elle pleure, ne pleure pas, ma belle. Chuuuut, il ne faut pas faire de bruit, il fait nuit, et dans les couloirs glacials de la Congrégation, le silence règne, hostile, celui où l'on pleure en silence, où j'ai pleuré, ou mon esprit hurlait, mais il hurle toujours, il hurle, j'hurle en silence. Et mon sang ne coule presque plus.

Pour toi.

Pour te revoir. Ne me hais pas.

Montre-moi que je peux ne pas être détruit.

Et si Lavi arrive, il va encore me regarder, de ce regard d'horreur, oui j'ai tué, le sang a coulé de ma main, à mon bras et du corps de ceux que j'ai dû détruire. Ceux que j'ai détruits pour que les autres ne soient pas blessés, qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire, qu'ils n'aient pas à tuer. Mais je ne peux pas en faire assez.

Kanda, m'en veux-tu ?

Tu as fais écran à leurs reproches. S'il te plaît.

Montre-moi que j'ai le droit de continuer...

Le silence est étouffant et Miranda m'entraîne dans les couloirs, il fait froid, je m'endors et elle me secoue, elle a peur, moi aussi, peur de m'endormir sans te voir.

Ta chambre est vraiment si loin ? Oui, je m'en souviens.

Vite, vite, je m'endors, et il ne faut pas faire de bruit, chut, ils ne doivent pas être réveillés.

Miranda, ma belle, ne ralentis pas, je t'en prie ne ralentis pas, puisque tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir, emmène-moi à lui.

Pourquoi tu ralentis ?

Tu ne veux plus m'aider ?

Tu regrettes ?

Miranda ?

Mes yeux ne veulent pas rester ouverts, je dois encore me battre contre moi-même, je dois savoir, pourquoi elle ralentit, pourquoi elle ne m'emmène plus, pourquoi, alors que tu n'es pas là ?

Elle s'arrête.

On s'arrête.

Dans le froid.

Dans le silence.

Elle reste devant moi.

Ta chambre est plus loin.

On ne bouge plus.

Je suffoque de tenir éveillé, de tenir conscient.

Elle est comme figée, devant moi, me tournant le dos.

On dirait qu'elle me protège.

Ma belle, décale-toi, ne me protège pas, pas si tu risques d'en souffrir, la souffrance est quelque chose d'insupportable, je le sais trop bien je le sais, j'ai si mal.

Pourquoi t'es tu arrêté ?

Lavi ?

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani: Et tu recommences.

Tyanilisha: Hey, jte signale que jt'ai laissé faire souffir Allen, alors râle pas trop. Que dis-je, je t'ai laissé le torturer !

Tyani: Et toi tu tortures les lecteurs.

Tyanilisha: Même pas vrai !

Tyani: Si !

Tyanilisha: Nan !

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	13. Assez ! Viens

Disclaimer: Les personnages de D Gray Man, et la Congrégation ne m'appartiennent pas.

Auteure: Tyanilisha, qui fait tout sauf suivre le plan de base? Normal.

Couple: Yullen, Lavi x Komui, et tiens, j'ai toujours trouvé personne pour Miranda ... A réfléchir.

Résumé: Il court, il court, le Kanda, le Kanda des bois jolis. Surtout quand il est débarrassé de ses chaînes. Eh oui, le Kanda n'est pas connu pour être patient.

Note: J'ai écouté _No more sorrow_ de linkin park cette fois. Ça m'a presque réconciliée avec linkin park. Presque.

**

* * *

Assez! Viens**

Plus le temps.

Il n'y a plus le temps, je ne prendrai pas plus de temps, je te verrai maintenant.

Les chaînes cèdent.

Mugen gagne. Comme toujours.

Je me libère de ces chaînes, j'arrive.

C'en est trop.

Trop de peine que je devine, le temps ne s'arrête pas.

Je suis sûr que le temps coule avec ton sang. Je te connais, je le pressens.

Et personne ne veut réaliser.

Ils retrouveront ton corps demain, je refuse !

NON ! C'en est assez !

Miranda ne reparaît pas.

Où es-tu ?

C'est trop.

Trop de douleur.

Je ne veux pas voir ton corps exsangue. Non plus que tes yeux fermés.

Offre-moi la lumière de tes yeux verts, le temps s'écoule.

Dans la peur de l'attente, je souffre.

Je n'attends plus, non, je n'attends plus.

Dans le couloir, j'espère t'apercevoir mais c'est vide.

Je te trouverai.

Et ils ne réussiront plus jamais.

Jamais ils ne feront "ton bien" à leur manière.

Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre.

Ne te laisse pas crever.

Eux, eux, qui ne mentent jamais, ils sont tellement plus vides que toi qui as menti. Tellement plus inutiles. Tellement moins intéressants. Tellement cons. Totalement inutile, ils n'ont aucunes valeurs. Eux, ils ne savent pas assez ce qu'endurer la douleur représente. C'est trop facile.

Et toi qui pardonnes, toi qui leurs pardonnes, tu ne te pardonne pas.

C'est assez.

Assez de souffrance, assez de douleur, de noir, de froid et de sang

Moi aussi j'ai les mains noyées de sang. Mais pas du mien, plus du mien depuis des années.

Mais tu ne pardonnes pas.

Qu'à eux.

Et à moi.

Tu ne devrais pas.

C'en est assez, assez de contrepoids dans une balance inégale qu'ils faussent.

Stop, assez de douleur.

Non, plus de douleur.

Assez !

Et les couloirs défilent.

Tous semblables.

Tous différents.

Dans celui-ci tu as pleuré, dans cet autre, ton sang, je l'ai vu coulé.

Et je me hais de n'avoir rien fait.

Le temps coule trop vite. Je ne te retrouve pas, tu n'es pas là, et si cette grande maladroite n'avait trouvé qu'un corps ?

Et s'il tu n'avait laissé que ton corps ?

NON ! Assez !

Tu n'es pas mort, je te trouverai, je te cherche, qu'importe le temps ?

Qu'il coule, mais pas ton sang.

T'as mal, t'as si mal, et je ne suis pas là. Ni proche ni lointain, juste absent.

Les couloirs sont vides, trop vides, tu n'y es pas, où es-tu ?

L'infirmerie est loin, je ne la vois pas, pas à cet étage, encore quelques couloirs, je n'erre pas, où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de te voir vivant.

Où es-tu ?

Tu es seul ?

Tu peux faire confiance à Miranda, elle ne te blessera plus, elle a compris. Elle comprend.

Mais elle ne s'est pas t'aider.

Le temps court et tu souffres dans le silence glacé, où es-tu ? C'en est assez !

Ils n'auraient jamais dû faire cela, sois pas mort, où je détruirais tout, tout, tout !

Lenalee, je clos ta porte de mes chaînes.

Tu n'interviendras plus pour lui faire du mal.

Le dernier étage approche trop lentement.

Tu y es, fragile blessé, fragile menteur qui ne mens plus.

Même à moi qui te voyais consciemment te débattre avec tes peines, tu n'en veux pas.

Je t'aime.

Pardon, j'arrive.

Trop de douleur, trop de destructions, ça te détruit, tu as supporté, tu ne supportes plus.

Lui ...

Lui...

-"Vois-tu Allen, tu aimes la douleur, tu te vautres dedans, c'est la seule explication. Tu aimes le sang ? Je savais que ça viendrait, ton œil t'as montré l'enfer, tu y as pris goût ... Après tout, tu as tellement tué ... De bon cœur, dis moi ? Pour nous, je sais, quelque part c'est notre faute, si tu es devenu un monstre, mais tu as eu le choix Allen, de ne pas céder à la douleur, tu as eu le choix, mais tu es si faible, si lamentable ... Regarde, Komui, combien d'Exorcistes a-t'il du enterrer ? Alors que tu aurais pu être assez fort. Et tu entraînes Yû avec toi ...

-" ASSEZ !"

Tu trembles.

Lavi, espèce de salaud. Toi tu ne trembles pas.

Comment oses-tu parler à Allen ?

ASSEZ !

ASSEZ DE SOUFFRANCE !

Et sur son visage déchiré, que vois-tu ?

Il a tout ce que tu n'auras jamais !

-"Assez ! Viens, Allen."

Oui, viens avec moi, c'est fini.

Il ne sait même pas de quoi il parle. Non, il ne sait rien, lui qui n'a jamais tué, qui n'a jamais partagé une autre souffrance que la sienne.

Arrêtes de déchirer la peau de tes bras, les bandages. Je t'en prie, arrête.

Déchire mon bras ou le sien à la place.

Chut.

Je ne te laisse plus. Moi je sais.

Je sais que tu es le plus humain d'entre eux.

Assez de mots, de demandes, de douleur.

Viens.

Le seul monstre ici est face à toi, dans mon dos. Mais il n'attaque pas. Il n'en a pas le cran.

Viens; il ne sait rien.

Je vais lui montrer.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyanilisha: ... Il y a longtemps, fut un scénario de base pour ce chapitre.

Tyani: Tu le vois où ce scénario ?

Tyanilisha: Ben justement. Il n'est absolument pas respecté. Même pas de très très très loin.

Tyani : ... J'ai toujours le droit de tuer personne ?

Tyanilisha: Non, mais rendre fou n'est pas tuer n'est ce pas ?

Tyani: Tout à fait très chère ...

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	14. Tu m'emmènes

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. Ou pour ainsi dire.

Auteure: Tyanilisha

Couple: Yullen, Suman x Lenalee (à mettre au passé, je rappelle que Suman est mort ...), Lavi x Komui

Résumé: On reprend à peu près pendant que Lavi parle. Vous savez, son horrible tirade sur le sang, l'enfer, les monstres et la douleur.

Note: Cette fois-ci j'ai écrit en écoutant _Tournent les violons_, de Goldman. En même temps, je l'ai en tête depuis ce matin 7h. C'était ça ou le générique de Pokémon en anglais, en français et en italien et en japonais. Bon, Pokémon sera pour une prochaine fois, peut-être.

**

* * *

Tu m'emmènes**

Tous ces mots ne me poignardent plus.

Je suis plus là.

Je suis au delà.

Parce qu'il a raison.

Oui, il a raison, je me suis vautré dans le sang.

Mais je voulais pas ...

Est-ce important ?

C'est fait ...

Je voulais pas.

Je veux juste plus souffrir.

C'est humain, non ? NON ?

Moi aussi j'ai pleuré les morts, sauf que moi, personne n'était là... J'ai consolé, j'ai essayé, et Lenalee, Lenalee qui pleurait quand Suman a été enterré ... Elle en pleure toujours. Moi aussi, j'ai pleuré, après, mais j'étais tout seul.

Je voulais pas.

Je suis un monstre pour que vous n'ayez pas à le devenir. J'ai eu tort ? Mais si je m'étais laissé tué plutôt que de tuer, c'est vous qui seriez mort ou tueur, non ? NON ?

C'est trop.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Tout ce que je fais est insuffisant, c'est mal.

La douleur qui flue et reflue, chaque vague dans ma tête à vif, sur mon cœur écorché... Pourquoi m'a t'on laissé sombrer pour me le reprocher ?

Moi je voulais pas.

Mais tu te trompes Lavi, tu te trompes sur un point, je n'entraîne pas Kanda avec moi, non je ne l'entraîne pas, il est tellement plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas l'entraîner, même si je l'avais voulu, je peux pas, c'est impossible.

Si je suis un tel monstre, pourquoi ne m'as pas tué de ta main Lavi ?

Mieux, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir ? Ça ne t'aurait rien coûté.

Rien.

Mais maintenant je dois te faire face. Encaisser ta vérité, celle que tu crois.

Et je ne sais plus ce qui est vrai.

Lavi, pourquoi tu ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas ces marques sur mes bras ? C'est si mal ? C'est si monstrueux ? C'est si honteux de vouloir mourir après tant de souffrance morale ?

Moi j'ai été là quand Lenalee ne mangeait plus. Je l'ai nourrie. Jusqu'à ce que sa douleur se calme un peu. J'ai été là lors des rejets de Komui qui ne voulait pas croire en ton amour. J'ai essayé de vous calmer, de vous faire réfléchir.

Et je pleurais seul toutes les nuits. Et toutes les nuits j'étais tout seul.

Tout seul.

Avec mes victimes, et les victimes de ma faiblesse et de mon incompétence, et les fantômes de vos peines que je ne parvenais à effacer.

J'étais tout seul.

Et quand quelqu'un arrête enfin cette spirale de sang et de larmes, vous me l'arrachez, de peur que je ne l'influe.

Et vous me laissez tout seul.

Je l'ai sans doute mérité, pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur.

Pourtant, j'ai essayé de planquer ma douleur, de planquer mes peines, j'ai vraiment essayé.

Je voulais pas devenir un monstre.

Je voudrais que vous me pardonniez.

Mais Kanda t'a fait taire, Lavi.

Merci, Kanda. Merci, mais peut-être que je l'ai mérité, après tout. Regarde Miranda qui tremble sans bouger. C'est de ma faute. Et elle pleure à cause de moi. D'ailleurs, elle s'avance.

_Vlaaaaaf_

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Elle me défend ? Pourquoi a-t'elle frappé Lavi ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils se déchirent à cause de moi !

Pardon, je vais mourir et disparaître, pardon, pardon, pardon...

-" Chuuuuuut"

Oui, plus de mots qui font mal, si mal.

Serre-moi fort et ne me laisse plus voir les larmes de Miranda et le regard d'incompréhension de Lavi. Ton corps m'abrite à nouveau des regards, des paroles et des actes.

Des mains sur les miennes les empêchent de continuer à rouvrir les cicatrices. Tu ne me laisses pas mourir.

Serre-moi fort, et emmène-moi loin de la douleur, s'il te plaît Kanda.

Emmène-moi.

Ne me laisse plus seul.

Je t'ai revu.

Je t'ai revu.

Ça en valait la peine, vraiment. J'ai pu te revoir. Maintenant, je peux partir, mais tu ne me laisseras pas partir. Tu me cramponnes à la vie, et ça fait mal.

Ça fait mal d'être vivant.

Je sens ta gorge vibrer, tu parles.

Tu lui parles.

Mais je ne veux pas voir, je ne veux pas entendre.

J'ai mal.

Tu es là.

Tu me tiens.

Tu me retiens.

Tu es fort.

Emmène-moi.

Tu es fort, alors un tout petit peu, un tout petit peu, je voudrais m'abriter derrière toi. Juste un peu.

Juste pour avoir un peu moins mal.

Juste pour être avec toi.

Emmène-moi.

Toi tu comprends, tu sais ce que tuer représente, ce que souffrir seul coûte. Ne me laisse pas tout seul, loin de toi, loin de ton odeur, loin de tes bras. Ne me laisse plus tout seul avec une lame.

J'ai besoin de toi. Si tu ne veux pas de moi, s'il te plaît, tue-moi.

Tu renvoies Miranda se coucher, du moins tu l'éloignes, tu lui dis que tout ira mieux. Tu ne me lâches pas. J'ai mal, mais c'est presque supportable. Si tu dis que ça ira, je te crois. Tant que tu m'emmènes.

Tu tiens mes deux poignets d'une main, tout en me gardant contre toi. Tu me protèges de la douleur, du froid et de moi-même.

De l'autre main, tu traînes Lavi, son regard noir me fait mal.

On était amis.

Je crois.

Tu nous entraînes rapidement. Où vas-tu ?

Peu importe.

Tu m'emmènes.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyani: C'est mouuuu, ça avance paaaas !

Tyanilisha: Je crois que développer la réflexion d'Allen était nécessaire. Et surtout la claque de Miranda ça fait un bien fou !

Tyani: ... dit-elle. Ce qu'elle ne dit pas, ce que yaura pas d'action avant lundi, dimanche si un miracle a lieu.

Tyanilisha: Bon, d'accord, j'ai un week-end chargé, et en plus ce chapitre ressemble à tout, sauf ce que j'avais imaginé avant de l'écrire. Décidément...

Tyani: Au moins elle l'admet... M'enfin

Tyanilisha: Toutes mes excuses pour cet intervalle plus long qu'à l'accoutumée entre deux chapitres. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, j'ai pas vraiment le choix ...

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	15. Très bien

Disclaimer: Tout le petit monde appartient à Katsura Hoshino.

Auteure: Tyanilisha mais méfiez-vous, Tyani veille ...

Couple: Yullen bien sûr, Lavi x Komui, Suman x Lenalee, et je cherche activement pour Miranda.

Résumé: Suite directe, Kanda porte à demi Allen, et traîne Lavi dans les couloirs de la Congrégation. Mais où veut il aller ?

Note: Après recherche sur le net et dans mes souvenirs, vu le peu d'informations trouvées, j'ai décidé qu'Hevlaska était parfaitement capable de faire ce qu'elle fera. Si ça gène certains, qu'ils me le signalent. Mais après tout, on en sait si peu que si ça se trouve, elle est capable. Dooonc, elle fera ce qu'on lui demandera de faire. Vala. Sinon, chose promise, chose due, j'ai écrit en écoutant l'opening complet de Pokémon de la saison 1, version japonais, il est vraiment sublime comparée à la version française ou anglaise.

**

* * *

Très bien**

Les couloirs sont si vides.

Attention, il ne faut réveiller personne.

Toujours, souffrir en silence.

Mais ça c'est fini.

Allez venez, menteur fragile qui ne ment plus, plus à moi, et toi, toi le monstre qui s'ignore, le monstre qui massacre aveuglément ce qui est fragile.

Mais tu n'atteins plus personne.

Allez, n'essaie pas de te dégager.

Tu ne comprends pas ?

Très bien.

On va t'expliquer.

Tu vas comprendre pour de la vrai.

Oui, crois-moi, tu vas comprendre.

Toi aussi, tu verras l'enfer.

Dis-moi, es-tu fragile ? Ton esprit se brisera t'il ?

Chut, Allen, chut, il ne vaut pas la peine que l'on pleure, ne t'inquiète plus, ta souffrance s'atténuera, j'y veille.

Reste juste avec moi.

Tu t'en fais pour lui. Fais-moi confiance. Plutôt qu'à lui. Il t'a fait tant de mal. Il nous a fait tant de mal.

Mais c'est la fin.

Très bien, oui très bien. Il va comprendre.

Tu m'aideras à lui réexpliquer.

Tu n'as plus à pleurer en silence.

Je ne tuerais plus, tu ne tueras plus, tu ne souffriras plus. Personne ne t'enfermera plus jamais dans ta solitude. Je reste avec toi, tu restes avec moi. Loin de toutes lames, au delà de leurs mots meurtriers qui te font tant de mal. Leurs putains de mots, des codes et de besoins.

Je t'emmène avec moi, je te suis.

Sans plus s'éloigner.

Oui, j'accélère, tu tiens le rythme, malgré tout le sang que tu n'as plus par leur faute. Ton sang ne doit plus couler. Plus pour personne. Ni moi, ni eux. Personne.

Ton sang qui coule encore un peu à travers les bandages, il ne perlera plus. Non.

Tu te calmes, tu t'accroches à mes vêtements.

Très bien, je t'entraîne, ne me lâche pas.

Jte rattraperais.

Si tu dois souffrir, je viens avec toi.

Mais viens, pour le moment, viens, descendons, oui, descendons bas, aussi bas que possible.

Retournons aux fondations.

Tu aimes le sang ? Ah bon, vraiment ?

Très bien.

Les mensonges, les innocences ne supportent pas les mensonges. Rien que les menteurs.

Et Lavi ne ment, non, c'est pire, il pense des mensonges. Mais ça aussi, ça se finit.

Bientôt.

Très vite.

Douloureusement.

Mais toi, tu n'en souffriras pas.

Non, tu n'en souffriras pas.

Oh, Lenalee ? Tu es réveillée ? Va chercher ton frère, oui, file, va balancer, va le chercher, reviens avec lui, avec les autres, reviens, reviens, ramène les tous !

Très bien.

Ils comprendront.

Et plus jamais, plus jamais ils ne te blesseront inconsciemment. Ces salauds.

Tu vois, fragile menteur, Miranda ne vient pas.

Elle sait que c'est juste.

A cause d'eux, tu es presque détruit, presque mort, presque crevé, dans la solitude, les larmes et le sang, tout ce sang qui n'a coulé que pour eux, ce n'était jamais assez.

Je ne les laisse pas te sacrifier.

T'es à moi.

Ta douleur est à moi. Ne te blesse plus, blesse-moi.

Et surtout, ne laisse plus personne te détruire.

S'il te plaît ?

-"Vous êtes tous les deux dingues ! Monstres !"

Lavi, tu vocifères.

Tu gueules.

Vas-y gueule. Gueule, c'est si facile de gueuler sur quelqu'un de fragile. C'est si facile de le détruire. Mais moi, les mots ne m'atteignent pas. Ils ne m'ont jamais atteints. Essaie de pleurer, ça te changera.

Continue de gueuler.

Très bien.

Tu vas avoir une raison d'hurler, d'hurler à la mort.

Et pourtant, menteur fragile, toi, tu n'as hurlé à la mort, dans la mort, deux fois seulement. Et la deuxième fois c'était pour moi. Mais ils ne nous sépareront plus.

Tu pleures et tu trembles.

Après tant de sanglots ravalés et cachés, après avoir tant de fois consolé sans jamais l'être, tu ne pleures plus en silence.

Ça me va.

Je l'ai dit, je t'aiderai.

Je sais pas comment faire.

Non, je sais pas.

Mais je sais les empêcher de te blesser.

Très bien.

Je ferais ce que je peux faire.

Je sais pas, mais peu importe, je te prends dans mes bras, et je te protège.

Donc meurs pas.

Reste avec moi, et retrouve un vrai sourire, un qui ne ment pas. Un de ceux du tout début.

Je t'aime.

Et je t'ai vu sombrer de jour en jour. De meurtres en meurtres. De mort en mort. De cicatrices, en larmes. Mais maintenant je ne te vois plus. Non, je n'observe plus. J'essaie de soigner.

C'est dur.

Lavi a renoncé à se débattre.

La main de Miranda est bien visible sur sa joue. Les ongles ont laissé une belle trace, sous l'impact. Quatre gouttes carmines, déjà sèches.

Trois fois rien, à côté de ton sang versé. Quatre gouttes de sang dans une hécatombe.

Il verra.

Le monte-charge est presque tout en bas. Après tous ces escaliers. Derrière moi, ils sont là. Krory. Lenalee. Komui. Marie. Des traqueurs, des chercheurs. Leurs noms n'ont pas d'importance. Leur nombre est insignifiant, pour tant de douleur. Et Bookman, doit être là, à observer. Lui il sait. Et il n'interviendra pas.

Chut, Allen, chut. Laisse ta douleur s'apaiser. Ils ne te feront aucun mal, ni physique ni mental. Je suis là.

Ils ne peuvent plus nous séparer.

Nous y sommes.

En bas.

-"Hevlaska ? Je sollicite ton aide."

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyanilisha: Oulà, c'est qu'il tournera psychopathe, Yû.

Tyani: Chouette, chouette, chouette. Le prochain chapitre, rien que n'a moi.....

Tyanilisha: Le prochain chapitre, à priori une description un peu particulière, sera confiée à ma conscience. Voui, mon autre moi-même avide de sang, de mort, et de souffrance.

Tyani: Nyaaaaaaaaaa

Tyanilisha: Bien sûr, avant, j'expliquerais le pourquoi de cette description, et surtout le comment, dans un point de vue d'Allen. Au prochain chapitre, lecteurs !

Tyani; Oh oui, au prochain chapitre ... N'a moi le prochain chapitre ...

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	16. Vois

**Note spéciale et importante: Ce chapitre est particulièrement violent, et gore. J'estime ne pas avoir à l'éviter, car pour moi, c'est ce qu'a vécu, ce qu'a _vu _Allen. Pour moi, ce chapitre fait partie de l'histoire et le nier ou ne pas le publier serait un mensonge. Ceci dit, ce chapitre est donc très très fortement déconseillé à quiconque de sensible ... Un résumé en sera fait au prochain chapitre, il n'est donc en _rien_ nécessaire de lire ce chapitre pour comprendre la suite de l'histoire. Je souhaiterais donc qu'on ne me reproche pas une violence gratuite sanguinolente. Pour moi, ce n'est pas gratuit. L'histoire est comme ça. C'est tout. Mais je ne force personne à lire et comprend parfaitement qu'on puisse ne pas aimer et donc ne pas lire ce chapitre. **

Disclaimer: Aucun ne m'appartient, et tant meiux pour eux, vu ce que je leur fait subir.

Auteure: Tyani, ma conscience qui adore le sang ...

Couple: Yullen, Lavi x Komui, Suman x Lenalee et Marie x Miranda dès le prochain chapitre seulement.

Résumé: Kanda demande à Hevlaska de faire quelque chose grâce à l'innocence d'Allen, il lui demande de montrer à Lavi, pour qu'il comprenne. Face à Hevlaska, derrière Kanda, Allen, et Lavi, presque tous les membres de la Congrégation sont réunis.

Note: Ecrit en écoutant The cross, de Within Temptation. Ça devient une habitude, les trucs horribles écrits sur cette chanson... J'avais tué Olivier (un de mes personnages) sur cette chanson. Qu'est ce que j'avais pu pleurer pour un simple personnage secondaire attachant ...

**

* * *

Vois**

Nous sommes face à Hevlaska, et tu parles.

Je ne t'écoute pas.

Je sais ce que tu vas faire.

Blotti contre toi, j'ignore ce qui m'entoure.

Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je te fais confiance.

Je m'en remets à toi.

Tu me pousses doucement en avant.

Viens avec moi, ne me laisse pas. Pas tout seul. J'entre en Hevlaska, ta main dans la mienne, et tout s'apaise.

Je me sens si léger, si bien.

Je ne sens que ta main. Je ne vois plus rien.

Je sais que tu as bousculé Lavi, qu'il entre lui aussi en Hevlaska.

Sois là, quand je me réveillerai.

Tout est noir.

-"J'accepte, Yu Kanda, j'accepte de montrer au futur Bookman les souvenirs de l'Innocence d'Allen Walker."

Il fait noir.

Non, tout est rouge.

Une goutte de sang qui tombe dans une mer de sang, une mer d'huile.

Non.

Une mer de cadavres putréfiés ou encore chauds.

Une mer ? Ou un océan ?

Et la douleur éclate.

Un canon dont le tir arrache un bras, puis une jambe, puis le cœur, éclaboussant de sang son propriétaire. Des griffes tranchent, elles tranchent des membres, des doigts, des oreilles, elles transpercent les yeux, les tympans. Elles tuent comme elles peuvent.

Le rouge partout, l'odeur du sang, une odeur de fer. Une odeur indélébile et suffocante, toujours, toujours. Et le retour.

Retour à la maison, soldat repos, non, pas de repos.

-"Allen ! Tu es arrivé trop tard ! Les traqueurs sont morts !"

-"Allen, Suman est mort, il est mort, c'est injuste, tellement injuste... Pourquoi on a pas pu le sauver ? "

Encaisser ces reproches voilés.

Consoler, encore soutenir.

Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu Tyki arracher les organes d'une gamine un à un, je n'éatis pas assez rapide contre ses akumas ...

Pas assez fort.

Pas assez rapide.

Et tous ces visages, blancs et rouges, ces visages à peine reconnaissables.

Les âmes qui hurlent, les âmes qui pleurent, enchaînées.

Toutes sont enchaînées à une douleur intolérable, elles qui doivent tuer encore et encore, des amis, des proches.

Il faut donner la souffrance, il faut offrir la mort, encore, les akumas ... Les âmes enchaînées qui essaient de mourir pour de bon, de partir... Faire souffrir pour mettre fin à la souffrance ...

Les rivières de sang, les bouillies d'akumas ...

Et il faut rentrer, oui rentrer, il faut retourner au bercail.

-" Il y aurait une Innocence....

-"Il y aurait un Noahs isolé ...

-"Vas-y."

Et après, et après, après la mission, tard dans la nuit, se soigner seul, pleurer seul, surtout n'inquiéter personne, essayer de soutenir les autres.

Peur de devoir raconter... Peur de devoir dire le massacre d'une famille, ou avouer qu'on est le meurtrier d'un être humain, d'un allié des Noahs, ne iren dire, se taire.

Se taire et sourire.

Ne pas parler de l'haleine fétide du mort qui est tombé sur dans ses bras alors que je le tuais.

Ne pas parler.

Ecouter Lavi qui est amoureux, l'écouter se plaindre.

-"Tu as de la chance, Allen. Râh, c'est chiant d'être amoureux, et dire qu'il ne me voit même pas."

Ecouter Komui, entre deux ordres de mission.

-"Tu crois qu'il m'aime ?"

Sourire, rassurer. Ecouter. S'excuser. Si seulement j'avais été plus fort. Suman ne serait pas mort. Lenalee ne souffrirait pas autant.

Pleurer seul. En silence. Personne ne doit savoir, son sourire console, son sourire calme un peu les douleurs. Alors personne ne doit savoir qu'il pleure.

Que je veux tous les envoyer sur les roses, mais je ne peux pas, je suis un meurtrier.

Exorciser la douleur, peu importe comment.

Lenalee pleure.

Je tue.

Lavi et Komui ont des soucis.

Le sang coule.

Les akumas explosent.

J'ai mal.

Leurs rictus de souffrances.

Les alliés des Noahs doivent être illiminés.

Ils avaient des familles.

-"Pourquoi avez-vous tuer mon mari ?

-"Où est papa ?"

Comment expliquer qu'ils répandaient la mort à leurs proches ?

-"Allen, je trouve que nous nous éloignons, et j'ai vraiment besoin de toi en ce moment, c'est si dur, quand je pense qu'il n'est plus là, merci d'être là."

Lenalee pleure elle aussi. Mais je la console.

Les marques sur les avant bras qui se multiplient. N'importe quoi pour oublier les visages empreints de douleurs et les cadavres sanguinolents, les visages aux yeux arrachés, les visages mutilés en profondeur...

Et puis, une dernière bataille, alors que le sang et la douleur sont déjà partout.

Une dernière tuerie où les esquilles d'os volent, où la boue est mêlée de chair et de cervelle.

Juste encore une boucherie, pour protéger, Lenalee ne doit pas voir ça, Lavi ne doit pas devenir un boucher, Komui ne saura pas...

A quel point le sang est partout, entourés d'immondes corps...

Et les regards après.

Je suis un monstre.

Je devrais mourir.

J'ai si mal que je voudrais mourir, mais c'est mal.

Je n'en ai pas fait assez pour les sauver.

Je suis couvert de sang, mais pas assez du mien, pas assez pour qu'on me pardonne... Je ne supporte plus de voir ces visages, ces cadavres, le sourire des Noahs qui tuent, les pleurs des familles, les pleurs des victimes que j'ai dû achever car il était trop tard, les pleurs de Lenalee car je n'ai pas été assez fort.

Le coup final, les blessures de Kanda. Je n'ai pas su le protéger assez pour que son sang n'aie pas à couler.

Une goutte de sang qui tombe dans une mer de sang, une mer d'huile.

Non.

Une mer de cadavres putréfiés ou encore chauds.

Une mer ? Ou un océan ?

Il fait rouge.

Non, tout est noir.

Sous les yeux agrandis de certains Exorcistes qui n'ont fait qu'entrapercevoir certaines scènes qu'Hevlaska transmet d'Allen à Lavi, ce dernier hurle.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyanilisha: Plus jamais je ne te laisse les rênes.

Tyani: C'est trop beau kyaa *aux anges*

Tyanilisha: T'as explosé le quota de mots, le quota de sang. Si j'ai encore des lecteurs après ça, on aura du bol.

Tyani: Ben quoi ? Je n'ai fait que décrire les faits, les souvenirs...

Tyanilisha: Je sais ... Jte préviens, on essuie les reviews dégoûtées à deux, hein.

Tyani: Mais ...

Tyanilisha: Tu pouvais pas minimiser ce qu'il a vécu, d'accord, mais ya pas de raison. Tout le monde se rassure, au prochain chapitre, je reprends les rênes et fait du mignon, promis, je case ensemble Miranda et Marie, comme on me l'a gentiment suggéré. J'espère que les lecteurs me détesteront pas trop quand même ...

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	17. Pardon, je t'aime

Disclaimer: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, leur stupidité non plus, oufffff.

Auteure: Tyanilisha, qui refuse de penser, de peur de ne pas dormir, pasque les n'amies de Tyanilisha ont des gros problèmes ... Et Tyanilisha a peur du résultat. Alors Tyanilisha refuse d'y penser.

Couple: Yullen, Lavi x Komui, Suman x Lenalee, Marie x Miranda

Résumé: Comme promis, les explications et résumé du chapitre précédent sans la boucherie. Kanda a demandé à Hevlaska de faire ressentir à Lavi les souvenirs de l'an passé que contient l'Innocence d'Allen. Ainsi Lavi a plongé dans les souvenirs d'Allen, pour le grand malheur de sa santé mentale (de Lavi). Les spectateurs, ont aperçus quelques images par ci par là donc ont une bonne impression de l'horreur des souvenirs d'Allen. Juste après ça, Allen dort, Lavi hurle, les autres sont choqués. Voilà. Ah, et Kanda est plutôt content d'avoir fait comprendre ce qu'avait vécu son chéri.

Note: Il y a bien failli ne pas avoir de chapitre aujourd'hui, pas moyen de trouver une musique qui m'inspire et me donne envie d'écrire ... Puis BB Brunes est apparu dans mon esprit, et finalement, le chapitre est là.

Note 2: Je suis vraiment soulagée que le chapitre précedant n'aie trop gêné les reviewers (les autres, je ne sais pas, ils ne commentent pas), mais avec tout cet enthousiasme délirant pour ledit chapitre j'en viens à me poser des questions. Soit je l'ai bien écrit et c'est passé, soit ceux qui commentent sont des psychopathes sadiques ... Nannnnnnn, en y repensant, Tyani aurait pu faire pire. Au moins, elle n'a pas parlé de rats ... Finalement, les gens qui commentent sont normaux, c'est ma conscience et moi qui sommes euh ... décalées.

**

* * *

Pardon, je t'aime**

C'est bizarre. Cet abruti hurle presque aussi fort qu'Allen, mais pas aussi bien.

Pas aussi longtemps.

Il se tient la tête à deux mains, les ongles laissent des traces sanglantes.

J'entends d'ici la folie qui le prend.

Tu as vu les souvenirs d'un boucher.  
Tu as vu les souvenirs d'un petit être menteur, fragile et dégueulasse.

Mais vois-tu, maintenant, je le protège, il ne ment plus.

Un tel enfer de sang.

Tu comprends Lavi ?

Tu comprends ?

Hevlaska, rends-moi Allen, je tiens sa main, il dort.

Il a l'air si calme.

Son corps est bouillant.

Tu es si calme, fragile Allen.

Je te claquerais pour te réveiller, si ta main ne s'accrochait pas inconsciemment à mes vêtements.

Des bruits bizarres proviennent de Lavi.

Qu'il s'étouffe dans sa merde.

Ça ne me concerne plus.

Il ne te blessera plus jamais.

Il sont tous là.

Tous aussi cons.

Lenalee chiale. Pour changer.

Komui reste paralysé. Il va courir vers son chéri environ, tout de suite, tiens.

Il est intelligent.

Les autres restent figée.

Viens, Allen, on s'en va.

Tiens, ça y est, ils bougent.

Pleurez, vomissez.

Vous me dégoûtez. Vous ne faîtes qu'entrapercevoir une douleur. La douleur d'un être. Un être que vous avez tous plus ou moins blessé et ignoré. Je sais que d'autres savaient qu'ils allaient mal.

N'est-ce pas, Komui l'intellectuel ?

Maintenant qu'il vous a tous sauvé, ne l'approchez plus.

Ne lui demandez plus rien.

N'essayez pas de le "soigner".

Vous lui avez mis le sang dans lequel il s'est noyé sur les mains.

Tout ça, il l'a fait pour vous. Et pour moi, il me l'a dit.

J'essaie de l'aider.

Je ne suis pas parfait.

Mais je ne le laisserai pas se détruire.

Et je ne le détruirai pas.

Je l'aime.

Restez loin.

Restez loin, vous la bande de salopards qui a poussé quelqu'un de si doux et attentionné dans la guerre. Vous vous êtes abrités derrière lui, vous vous êtes reposées sur lui. Et lui ne s'est pas reposés. J'aimerais pouvoir vous tuer sans qu'il en souffre.

Il vous aime trop.

Alors que vous refusez de le comprendre.

Oui, il a tué.

Oui, il s'est mutilé. Il a même essayé d'en finir.

Rien que pour vous.

Vous qui lui demandez d'être souriant, à l'écoute, reconnaissant de votre amitié.

Votre amitié est une belle connerie.

Bande de connards.

Et connasses. Je ne t'oublie pas Lenalee.

Maintenant, on s'en va.

Je l'emmène.

Il a besoin de se construire. De s'accepter.

Alors que vous ne l'acceptez pas. Alors que vous souhaitez le faire soigner. Tous ces carnages, toute cette solitude, toutes ces larmes, toute cette douleur pour ça. Pour se faire soigner. Qui a eu l'idée ? Lavi. Mais maintenant qu'il sait, qu'il a vu, qu'il a vécu, qu'en pense-t-il ? Il est un peu verdâtre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il ne supporte pas ce qu'il a ordonné à Allen d'encaisser avec sourires et gratitude ?

Tiens, le retour du hurlement.

Tss.

C'est le hurlement d'un dément. Es-tu fou, Lavi ?

Tu fais trembler fragile menteur qui ne ment plus dans son sommeil, entre mes bras.

Chut, calme-toi, tout va bien, on s'en va, on attend juste le lever du soleil, car il fait froid dehors, et la lune est absente. Demain, il y aura le soleil. Et probablement une camisole pour ce pauvre Lavi. Et il n'a pas eu le droit à toute ta vie, seule l'année qui vient de passer.

Il en a de la chance, cet abruti.  
Je croise Miranda.

Elle cherche probablement Marie.

Ils seraient presque mignons.

Tu souffles et tu gémis, tu serres mes vêtements.

Tu fais un cauchemar.

On va s'en aller. Loin de cet endroit qui a trop vu ton sang couler.

Loin de ces monstres d'inattention et d'incompréhension qui se prétendent humain.

Loin de ceux qui ont voulu jouer à la poupée ... Un jolie poupée aux cheveux blancs, qui obéit, qui console les peines et remonte le moral. Une jolie poupée qu'on jette quand elle est tâchée et que son sourire est effacé. Mais ils ne le feront plus. Tu n'es pas une poupée Allen ...

Ton cauchemar semble se calmer, tes grands yeux, trop grands dans un visage trop maigre et trop exsangue m'observent.

Pardon ne pas être intervenu plus tôt.

Pardon de ne rien avoir fait.

Pardon de ne pas pouvoir soulager ta peine.

Pardon de ne pas empêcher les souvenirs de te hanter.

Pardon pour tout le sang que je t'ai laissé coulé.

Pardon.

Je t'aime.

Rendors-toi, tout va bien. Miranda nous prête sa chambre.

Rendors-toi, je reste avec toi.

Demain on se casse.

Alors dors.

Je ne bouge pas, je reste avec toi, ta main dans la mienne. Pleure tout ton soûl, tu peux, je reste. J'essuierai tes larmes, alors tu peux pleurer. Je te consolerai. Je reste tout près de toi.

Je t'aime.

Reste dans mes bras.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyanilisha: La fin approche ...

Tyani *sigh* vas-y, envoie ton idée, t'en meurs d'envie.

Tyanilisha : jme demandais dans quelle mesure j'allais pas écrire une séquelle de cette fanfiction, séquelle en un ou plusieurs chapitres, qui parleraient de moments de vie d'Allen et Kanda, des moments durs comme des moments heureux ...

Tyani: Et le genre serait beaucoup plus léger et joyeux, pauvre de moi T_T

Tyanilisha: Si ya des gens qui trouveraient ça bien, qu'ils me le disent par review ... S'ils trouvent ça pas bien, qu'ils le disent aussi. De toute façon, si j'écris une suite, elle viendra moins rapidement et sera vraiment plutôt différente ...

Tyani: Pitié, yaura pas de massacre ...

Tyanilisha: J'attends vos avis ...

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	18. On s'en va

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, sauf la camisole de Lavi, enfin peut être ...

Auteure: Tyanilisha, mais Tyanilisha soutenue par Tyani pour cause de mal-être ...

Couple: Yullen, Lavi x Komui, Suman x Lenalee, Marie x Miranda.

Résumé: La nuit, Kanda et Allen dorment, surtout après une journée aussi chargée. Allen vient de se réveiller.

Note: Ecrit en écoutant du Mylène Farmer, à savoir _Maman a tort_, _Libertine_, _Pourvu qu'elles soient douces_ et _Peut être toi_. C'était ça ou Tyani refusait de m'aider.

**

* * *

On s'en va**

Il fait chaud contre le corps d'une ombre de sourire.

Il fait chaud contre toi.

Je me souviens mal d'hier.

Mais j'ai moins mal.

Contre toi.

J'attends.

Tu vas ouvrir les yeux, et m'emmener loin.

Tu restes avec moi.

J'ai peur de trop te peser.

J'ai peur. Encore. Ça ne me laissera jamais. Mais en ai-je fait assez ? Non, J'aurai dû pouvoir plus. Mais je ne suis plus capable de les aider. Plus capable de réconforter.

Je suis faible.

Tes bras sont serrés autour de moi, je ne peux pas me faire de mal, je ne peux pas verser mon sang pour soulager mes peines, je ne peux que pleurer. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Tu te réveillerais. C'est agréable de songer que quelqu'un se réveillera pour vous consoler si vous pleurez. C'est doux. Ça devrait être pitoyable, non ? C'est sans doute ce que diraient les autres, pourtant, ils sont heureux qu'on les console.

Je ne pleure plus en silence maintenant, il me l'a demandé. Alors j'essaie.

J'aime ses grands yeux bruns brillants et profonds. Ils sont sombres, mais ils brillent toujours quand ils m'observent.

J'aime ses épaules, plus larges que les miennes, droites, si droites.

J'ai beau me tenir droit, il le fait mieux.

J'aime ses bras qui m'ont soutenu il n'y a pas longtemps, ses bras qui me serrent contre lui, ses bras qui m'ont tiré d'un charnier.

J'aime ses mains qui serrent les miennes ou qui caressent mon visage, qui manie le katana mieux que personne.

J'aime son torse chaud contre lequel je suis blotti, son coeur bat lentement. Ce bruit si léger me rassure. Je ne suis pas seul.

J'ai tué.

Mais il était là. Il a tout vu. Et maintenant je suis dans ses bras.

Même si ça fait mal...

Je ne trancherais plus tant que je serais dans ses bras.

J'ai entendu Lavi hurler tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'il a vu ce que j'avais fait.

Je suis un monstre.

Oui, mais Kanda me tient dans ses bras.

Tous ces corps ... Toutes ces vies, que je n'aie pas pu sauver, je me déteste. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Ça fait si mal. Toutes ces personnes qui sont maintenant toutes seules... Toute cette souffrance occasionnée, je ne voulais pas, mais je n'ai pas été capable d'arrêter les Noahs à temps, alors c'est partiellement ma faute.

Je suis un monstre.

J'aurais du être capable. Lavi le sait, Komui aussi.

Mais tout ce sang, encore et encore, ce sang qui perle, qui goutte, qui coule, qui se déverse. J'ai entendu tant de hurlements de souffrance, et les miens qui résonnent encore et encore en moi.

Je voudrai partir d'ici.

Chaque pierre me rappelle combien j'aie été insuffisant, mauvais. Combien de gens sont morts, de ma main, ou de celle de mes ennemis, toutes ces pierres imprégnés de toutes ces âmes martyrisées.

J'ai mal.

Kanda, réveille-toi, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas ressasser tout ça, ça fait mal.

J'ai peur ...

Peur de moi.

Je suis un monstre. Un boucher, j'ai tué, tellement, j'ai étripé, j'ai égorgé, j'ai décapité, j'ai abattu, j'ai tué, j'ai fait souffrir, tellement fait souffrir...

Et toutes les peines que je n'arrive pas à soigner...

Serre-moi fort, serre-moi fort.

Ils ne comprennent pas.

Tant de sang, tout ça pour eux, mais ça n'est pas assez, non, pas assez, pas suffisant, il faut faire plus, tenir plus, endurer mieux...

Je veux m'en aller.

S'il te plaît.

Emmène-moi loin.

Je ferais des efforts.

Promis, je ferais des efforts.

Ta main passe et repasse dans mon dos, il faut se lever, je sais.

J'ai mal.

Tes lèvres chaudes sur les miennes.

-"On s'en va."

Oui, on s'en va. Enfin.

Pas la peine de manger, on le fera en route.

On s'en va.

Loin d'eux.

Je ne les décevrais plus.

Ça fera moins mal. Ils seront mieux sans moi.

On s'en va.

Toi, et moi.

Tu m'entraînes, hors du lit, hors de la chambre.

Dans le couloir quasi-désert, toujours aussi glacial, comme la nuit, quand j'étais seul.

Tu gardes ta main dans la mienne, alors j'avance collé à toi.

Tu me souris pour foudroyer du regard un traqueur qui a le malheur d'être là.

Komui arrive, alors que nous sommes presque dans l'entrée.

Il hurle, il hurle encore, mais toi tu me souris, alors tout va bien, ce n'est pas ma faute.

Je m'en remets à toi.

Dis-lui, qu'on s'en va. Moi je ne peux pas. Même si je voulais.

Je n'ai plus de voix.

Trop de hurlements.

Il montre une porte ouverte, mais tu ne me laisses pas voir, tu mets ma tête dans ton épaule, je ne vois rien. Je te fais confiance.

Je sais ce que j'y verrai. Et d'y penser me fait mal, encore.

J'y verrais Lavi, attaché au lit.

Comme j'aurai dû l'être, si tu n'étais pas là.

Mais tu es là.

Le soleil brille dehors.

Je le sens à nouveau sur ma peau.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyanilisha: Tout le monde dit merci à Tyani, parce qu'elle a fait l'effort

Tyani: Surhumain l'effort, s'il te plaît,

Tyanilisha: De m'aider à écrire ce chapitre sans le transformer en hécatombe ou en laboratoire de torture mentale et physique. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas eu la force nécessaire pour réussir à écrire ce chapitre en entier.

Tyani: Ça va, je suis ta conscience, je pouvais pas te laisser dans cet état. Puis jme rattraperais, ne t'en fais pas *gros sourire un peu inquiétant* Va te coucher maintenant, et tâche de dormir.

Tyanilisha: Vi ...

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	19. Mon ange

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Auteure: Tyanilisha, en morceaux ...

Couple: Yullen, Lavi x Komui (purement platonique maintenant, vu l'état de Lavi ^^), Suman x Lenalee, Marie x Miranda, le retour !

Résumé: Donc après avoir rendu dingue Lavi et après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les voilà sur les routes ... Mais rassurez-vous, ils ne sont pas la seule à prendre la porte de la Congrégation (le bâtiment).

Note: Désolée pour hier soir, je me suis écroulée sans faire de chapitre ... Mais c'est pas grave, parce que voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Après une journée de retard et beaucoup de problèmes.

**

* * *

Mon ange  
**

Le soleil brille fort ce matin.

Les hurlements de Komui sont toujours là, mais il est à l'intérieur, nous à l'extérieur.

Tu fais quelques pas, m'entraînant de ta main dans la mienne.

Tu fais quelques pas, le premier pas pour aller mieux.

Tu souris, et je sais que j'y arriverai.

A t'aider.

Après tant de doutes.

Je t'aime.

J'arriverai à t'aider.

Tout va bien, maintenant.

On peut partir.

J'arriverai à t'aider.

On ne tuera plus. On ne blessera plus, et on ne sera plus blessé, plus jamais. Plus de scarifications, plus de sang, plus de meurtres.

On y va ?

Tu te resserres contre moi en me tirant vers la route.

Oui, on y va.

Je t'aime.

Dans quelques minutes tu t'effondras dans mes bras, rompu par les évènements. Ça me va.

Derrière moi, derrière nous, il y a Miranda, Miranda et Marie.

Je sais ce qu'ils font.

Je ne les en empêcherai pas.

Quelque part tu ne supportes pas la solitude.

Et je ne t'enfermerai pas.

Pas de prison, pour toi, mon ange.

Pas de prison, pas de putains de barreaux, qu'ils soient molletonnés ou de sentiments, pas de barreaux.

Les seuls barreaux pour ta destruction, il faut la contenir, la détruire.

Lavi te détruisait.

Tu le sais.

C'était ton ami.

Tu tenais à lui.

Tu tiens toujours un peu à lui.

Mais tu as eu si mal.

Et tu vas encore avoir mal. Les cauchemars vont nous tourmenter, le passé va revenir dans nos mémoires, et la douleur se faire omniprésente ... Je ferai tout pour apaiser la tienne, je donnerai tout pour que tu n'aies pas mal, que tu sois heureux.

Et je suis heureux. Heureux de savoir qu'avec moi tu seras heureux.

Heureux de savoir que tu m'aimes.

Heureux de ta main dans la mienne, de ton corps contre le mien, de ton souffle sur ma peau, de ton sourire vacillant pour moi seul.

Mais si tu ne souris plus je veux le savoir. Je veux savoir si tu ne vas pas bien, je veux savoir si tu pleures, je veux entendre tes sanglots. Et je veux entendre ton rire, ton rire unique, ton rire qui me manque tant.  
Je veux d'abord t'écouter chialer, savoir que ça ne va pas, pouvoir te consoler, pouvoir t'aider, pouvoir pleurer avec toi sur le passé et sur les morts, tellement de morts ...

Peu importe au fond si tu ne souris pas pour moi, si tu ne me souris pas.

Ne me mens pas.

Chiale autant que tu veux, je t'empêcherai de sombrer, comme je l'ai fait, je t'empêcherai de sombrer.

Et ainsi je ne sombre pas.

Si tu es détruit, je le suis. C'est toujours d'actualité.

Tu as un pouvoir que personne n'a jamais eu.

Je t'aime fort.

Mon ange.

Dors, si tu cauchemardes, je serais là, si ça ne va pas, je serais là. Ton souffle me chatouille la nuque, et le soleil nous tient chaud. Il fait si beau aujourd'hui. Non loin, Miranda et Marie avance main dans la main. Non loin, non proche. Ils ont bien compris. Je ne laisserai approcher personne, tant que tu ne seras pas moins fragile, tant que les autres risqueront de te blesser à leur insu, tant qu'ils ne verront pas le mal qu'ils peuvent te faire.

Je ne sais pas où je vais.

Je sais que j'y vais avec toi.

Je t'emmène là où il y a du soleil, là où personne ne parlera de la guerre, là où le passé n'est qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres.

Là où tu ne seras pas blessé.

Peu importe quel est cet endroit.

Du moment qu'on y va.

Et si Miranda et Marie veulent venir, qu'ils viennent. S'ils font l'effort de comprendre et d'accepter.

Mais s'ils viennent, c'est qu'ils t'aiment, eux aussi.

Je ferai attention.

Ils ne te blesseront pas.

Mais chuuut, tu dors, mon ange.

Je ne veux pas te priver de sommeil, et ne plus sentir ce souffle chaud contre mon cou.

Ce souffle chaud qui représente ta vie, qui me dit que tu es là, avec moi.

Je t'aime.

La route descend, la route est vide.

Je ne sais plus à quelle ville elle mène. On ne s'y arrête pas.

On a croisé une ambulance, tout à l'heure. Elle allait à la Congrégation.

Le bruit du moteur t'a réveillé, puis tu t'es rendormi.

Ç'aura été le dernier cadeau de Lavi. Te réveiller.

Un jour, je te le dirais peut-être, que tes souvenirs l'ont détruit.

Tu le sais, mais tu ne le réalises pas.

C'est mieux ainsi.

Il n'a plu le droit de te faire du tort, il ne l'a jamais eu, même si tu leur avais donné, le droit de te blesser.

Mais c'est fini.

Le soleil va bientôt être à son zénith, et l'on arrivera en ville.

Ce soir, nous serons loin, très loin.

Quand tu te réveilleras, je te sourirai.

Je t'embrasserai peut-être. Mais peu importe.

Tu es là. Sur mon dos.

Tes bras autour de mon cou.

Tout va bien désormais.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime, fragile menteur.

Je t'aime, mon ange.

_A suivre

* * *

_

Tyanilisha: J'en peux plus.

Tyani: T'es infernale. Arrête tes bêtises, tu veux ?

Tyanilisha: J'essaie. Je peux pas.

Tyani: Bon bah Choupinisme à tous les étages ...

Tyanilisha: Vi ...

Tyani: Mais est-ce vraiment une "bonne" nouvelle ?

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	20. Sa faute

Disclaimer: Heureusement qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas, Lavi serait actuellement de la chair à pâtée pour rongeurs violets.

Auteure: Tyani, ma conscience pas très euh... conventionnelle on va dire...

Couple: Ce chapitre n'évoque que le yullen et le Lavi x Komui.

Résumé: Une ou deux semaines après le départ d'Allen et Kanda, Komui va rendre visite à Lavi, qui est son amant ... ou du moins qui le fut ...

Note: Chapitre écrit en silence. Et oui, ma conscience ne voulait pas de bruit cette fois.

**

* * *

Sa faute**

Le bâtiment gris se dressait devant moi.

Un gris un peu trop sombre malgré le soleil.

Un gris désespérant.

Un gris qui reflétait parfaitement ce qu'il contenait.

Plus d'espoir.

Plus de réalité.

Plus rien.

Rien que la folie.

C'était notre faute tout ça.

C'était ma faute.

Avant tout.

Ma plus grande erreur.

Jamais je n'aurais dû.

Vraiment gris.

Le ciel est si bleu.

Si rayonnant.

Mais ce gris absorbe tous les rayons. Toutes les couleurs.

J'ai passé la première grille.

C'est dur de rester droit.

La grille, grise, en fer.

Et les hauts murs, gris.

Tout est gris ici.

Et je ne suis plus habillé de blanc.

J'ai passé la première grille, et j'ai compris cette envie d'hurler qui devait torturer Allen.

Le silence est écrasant.

Il n'y a pas de fenêtres.

Les murs sont gris, si gris, tous gris, et il n'y a pas de fenêtre.

On m'ouvre l'énorme porte un peu trop basse.

Les gens sont habillés de blancs.

Même si tu ne me vois pas, je ne veux pas que tu me confondes avec eux.

Je ne suis plus habillé de blanc.

Les couloirs malgré l'éclairage sont gris.

Qu'il fait froid ici. Presque plus que dehors. Pourtant, l'air est lourd, si lourd entre ces murs si gris. Les hurlements ne vont pas tarder à résonner, là où je m'avance. J'ai une boule dans la gorge, et envie de pleurer, mais je ne le ferais pas. On ne me laisserait pas te voir. Tous les cris et les rires se mêlent aux sanglots et au silence, l'air est lourd, alors qu'il est glacial.

C'est ma faute. Mes pas s'entendent trop, malgré les bruits. L'air n'est pas assez lourd pour les étouffer. On m'a prévenu. Peut-être, surement, tu ne me verras plus jamais, tu ne m'entendras plus jamais, tu ne m'aimeras plus jamais. Tu ne sortiras peut-être jamais de ton monde.

On arrive à ta porte, il y un numéro inscrit dessus, mais je l'oublie toujours. C'est idiot n'est ce pas ? Moi oublier un stupide nombre.

C'est ma faute.

Un peu la tienne, un peu la leur, beaucoup la mienne.

C'est ma faute, je m'en étais douté.

Maintenant je le sais, c'est ma faute.

Pardonne-moi.

J'aurais peut-être dû l'éliminer avant. Quitte à tuer Kanda.

Peut-être.

Je savais qu'il vivait un enfer.

Mais je t'aime.

Il nous aidait, il sauvait les autres, alors peu importait qu'il se détruise. Que vaux une vie pour plusieurs centaines, milliers, tout un monde de fait ?

Que vaux une vie par rapport à toi ?

Rien.

Je savais et je n'ai rien fait, je l'ai même laissé se mutiler, laisser culpabiliser et endosser tous les crimes, toutes les souffrances d'une guerre.

Et ça t'a détruit.

Ça t'a détruit quand tu as reçu toute cette souffrance, toute cette folie.

Pardon, c'est ma faute.

J'entre dans ta chambre, et j'ai mal, parce que je sais que tu n'es plus avec moi.

Sur les murs si gris, à peine éclairés, il y a des choses d'inscrites, des dessins, des formes. Certains avec des craies, d'autres, tu les as tracées avec ton sang.

C'est ma faute.

Assis au milieu de la pièce, je te vois regarder à droite, à gauche, à droite, à gauche, indéfiniment. Comme si tu guettais un ennemi. L'infirmier m'explique qu'ils ont du te détacher car tu te blessais en te débattant.

Tu leurs parles de morts, tu leur as dit que tu avais besoin de sang.

Et tout autour de toi, je sais que tu vois une mer de cadavres difformes qui hurlent trop fort pour être ignorés.

C'est ma faute.

Tu t'approches de moi en éclair, même si tu as maigri, tu n'as pas perdu ta vitesse, pas encore.

Tu me regardes.

J'ai envie de crier. Puisque ce n'est pas moi que tu vois. Ton visage s'approche du mien, ton haleine fétide caresse ma joue, puis mon cou et tu murmures.

L'espace d'un instant, je veux croire que c'est bien toi, libre de toute douleur.

-"Tu me hais ?"

Ta voix est un peu rauque, comme quand ...

Mais c'est fini tout ça.

-"Menteur, je te tues !"

Tu ris et tu tentes de m'étrangler.

Je te rejette, loin de moi, comme je ne supporte pas de le faire. Mais je n'ai plus de choix.

Je me disais, autrefois, heureusement que tu n'es pas Allen, tu serais déjà mort.

Je me trompais, une fois de plus.

Tu serais fou.

Tu es fou, et c'est ma faute. Et tu ne peux ni me pardonner, ni te venger. C'est ma faute. Tu ne me prendras plus dans tes bras, tu ne m'embrasseras plus, tu ne feras plus voler les papiers de mon bureau pour m'y asseoir.

Ce n'est pas Allen qui est là, lui qui a vécu tout cela et bien plus encore.

C'est toi, par ma faute.

J'aurais pu l'aider, tu sais, j'aurais pu, mais il était si efficace ainsi, et puis il m'a aidé à te trouver, il nous a aidés à nous trouver et à nous retrouver, lorsque nous nous blessions.

Et finalement, alors que je savais que tu ne faisais que le tuer un peu plus mentalement, alors que je savais tout et qu'il aurait du être à ta place aujourd'hui, Kanda a fait ce que j'aurai du faire, il l'a aidé, mais à quel prix ?

Il l'a vengé, il l'a si cruellement vengé...

Tu me regardes de ton œil déments et tu ris, tu appelles les morts et promets d'éviscérer et de trancher.

Les murs gris te renvoient ta promesse. Je sors.

Je sors, hors de ces murs gris dans lesquels tu es condamné, je fuis ma punition, je te fuis, alors que je t'aime.

J'ai mal.

Je commence à comprendre Allen.

_A suivre_

* * *

Tyanilisha: Et voilà, jte laisse un chapitre, encore, et tu m'exploses le nombre de mots.

Tyani: Mais, il fallait au moins ça pour traiter le cas Komui.

Tyanilisha: Admettons. Le prochain chapitre sera soit le dernier, soit l'avant dernier, avec un point de vue d'Allen, et non, très chère conscience, Komui ne débarquera pas en tuant tout le monde et en repeignant les murs avec de la cervelle. Non c'est non.

Tyani: Je suis martyrisée et réduite à regarder un afflux de fleur bleue ...

Tyanilisha: Mais oui, c'est cela, c'est cela.

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


	21. Nous vivons

Disclaimer: Non, non, même au dernier chapitre, ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Auteure: Tyanilisha

Couple: Ne sitons que les heureux: Kanda x Allen, Marie x Miranda.

Résumé: Eh bien, tout à une fin, non ? Où sont-ils ? Je ne sais pas. Combien de temps après le dernier point de vue de Kanda ? Je ne sais pas. Ils sont quelque part, il y a du soleil, du vent, et la nuit les étoiles brillent ... Je sais, c'est pas un résumé, mais c'est comme ça ...

Note: Encore une fois, écrit en silence, d'une part pour ne réveiller personne, d'autre part pasque cette scène, quand je la visualise, je l'imagine en silence, pas avec une musique de fond ... Voilà ...

Note 2: Un grand merci à uzuchi, à Seidnareinedeseaux, à emimix3, à Nairija, à Ruize-chan, à hoshi-uchiwa, à Kawozoe-chan, à Okuri, à Angelduo3x, à Seeliah, à Monstre-Bleu, à BakaNeko-Mimi-San.

Et aussi à ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre: Midorikawa-chan, ZerHypno, Stella_cel (je suis pas barge, juste folle), Yuki. (Et non Wenceslas jte cite pas, jt'ai sous la main).

Donc voilà, un énorme merci à vous, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fanfiction, et de m'avoir donné la motivation nécessaire pour ne pas la faire traîner, ni la bâcler.

**

* * *

Nous vivons**

Nous sommes chez nous.

Vraiment.

Je ne sais pas où, mais l'air est doux ici, les gens nous ont acceptés, même s'ils ne sont pas bien nombreux à vivre ici.

Mais tout ce qui compte.

Nous sommes chez nous.

Nous.

Je suis avec Kanda, chez nous.

Je me sens bien, vraiment.

Tous les matins, ses lèvres effleurent mon front.

Tous les jours, ses bras se referment autour de moi.

Je l'aime tellement.

Je ne me souviens que mal de comment nous sommes arrivés ici, mais quelle importance ça a ?

Le soleil me réchauffe et m'éblouit, malgré l'air doux mais un peu frais. Devant notre maison, je peux me reposer. A côté, il n'y a qu'un voisin, ou un couple plutôt.

Miranda et Marie ne nous ont pas quittés en chemin, et ils se sont installés ici.

Mes cicatrices s'estompent, petit à petit, laissant leur traces, mais diminuant. Même si je cauchemarde toujours, il est là, toujours là. Je ne la rêve plus, mon ombre de sourie inquiet et de regard protecteur, car ce ne sont plus des ombres mais la réalité.

Nous ne survivons plus.

Nous vivons.

Kanda passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Il n'aime pas quand je suis seul, et moi non plus. Les souvenirs sont plus durs à combattre. Depuis longtemps, je n'ai plus senti l'odeur de la chair morte, et c'est toi que je le dois.

Merci Kanda.

Grâce à toi, je vis enfin.

Nous vivons. Je ne peux pas vivre, si tu n'es pas là.

Ma main dans la tienne, on repart, à nouveau.

Juste pour une promenade, ni mission, ni fuite, ni départ, juste un moment de tranquillité.

Un moment de Vie.

Le vent caresse ma peau, tu me ramènes un peu contre toi, tu es toujours si possessif. Comme si le vent pouvait m'enlever à toi ou me blesser. Venant de toi, ça ne me gène pas, ça me rassure. Ça me fait vivre.

Après avoir juste survécu pendant tant d'années, c'est si agréable.

Miranda nous sourit.

Elle aussi, elle s'est épanouie, et a renoncé aux vêtements noirs.

Mais déjà tu nous entraînes plus loin, et je ne vois plus Miranda, je ne vois que toi et ton sourire presqu'impatient. Je sais où tu vas.

Tu adores le bruit de l'eau qui coule.

Allongé, le soleil me fait sourire, les yeux fermés, je me sens si bien.

Nous vivons.

Ta main dans la mienne, ton corps contre le mien.

Nous vivons.

Nous nous connaissons si bien maintenant.

Je t'aime.

Tous seuls, nous survivions, tu me regardais de loin et je souffrais en silence.

Maintenant, je t'aime, tu m'aimes, et nous vivons.

Je ne suis plus un bouclier, je souris moins.

Je ris plus.

Et toi tu n'es plus un observateur partial, tu es doux, chaud. Tu m'aimes.

Ça m'émerveille toujours.

Le soleil est vraiment agréable, ce matin.

Tu te resserres contre moi, ton bras entoure ma taille.

Tu t'endors, mon amour.

Le bruit de l'eau te berce, mais je sais que sans moi, tu ne dors plus. Tu me l'as dit, et je l'ai constaté. Au début, tu n'étais pas ravi. Tu as même essayé plusieurs nuits de suite de dormir loin de moi, c'est à dire dans une autre pièce, mais entre tes insomnies, et mes cauchemars, tu as finalement cédé.

Puisque tu m'aimes.

Tes cheveux caressent mon épaule. Tu m'as laissé les coiffer, une ou deux fois, mais juste pour me calmer après une crise. Une crise de peur, de culpabilité et de souvenirs. J'en ai faites, violentes, dures, mais tu as géré. Tu m'as laissé pleurer et tu m'as tenu les mains pour que je ne me blesse pas.

Je t'aime.

Peu importe le monde, les autres, on s'en fout, comme tu dis. Tant que tu m'aimes.

Aujourd'hui, nous vivons, alors peu importe où et quand est cet aujourd'hui.

Tant que c'est aujourd'hui.

Tant qu'on s'aime.

Tant qu'on vit.

Le soleil est chaux et doux sur ma peau, mais pas autant que toi. Moi aussi, je m'endors. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie le diner avec Marie et Miranda.

Tu m'as offert un collier nacré, il y a un moment. Aussi beau et fragile que moi. Aussi trompeur, aussi, tu m'as murmuré. Mais toi, je ne t'ai jamais menti, tu sais, tu voyais à travers tous mes masques et tout mon silence.

Pas parce que tu m'aimes, juste parce que tu es toi.

Et c'est comme ça.

Tu m'appelles toujours ton ange, et parfois fragile menteur, je ne comprends pas toujours.

Ça n'a aucune importance. Je t'ai bien appelé ombre.

Les mots sonnent si faux.

On vit.

Je n'ai plus mal, la douleur, tu me l'as arrachée. Tu m'en as protégée.

Et j'ai vu, que tu t'inquiétais sans le montrer.

Que toi aussi, tu avais tes démons.

Et j'ai pu t'aider. T'aider à vivre comme tu le fais.

Nous vivons.

Et je t'aime. Si fort, si fort. Je mourrais le jour où tu ne m'emmèneras plus avec toi.

Tu m'aimes, et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus magnifique.

On vit, on s'aime.

Le soleil brille, rendant le ciel si bleu.

Ce soir, nous regardons les étoiles.

_Fin_

* * *

Tyani: Ayest. C'est fini et j'ai pu tuer personne. OUINNNNNNNNN

Tyanilisha: Excusez-la. Donc oui, c'est fini. Un jour yaura une séquellle, mais je ne sais pas quand, d'autres personnages (et pas mal des à moi) m'appellent, donc ...

Tyani: Mais nous reviendrons, mwahahaha !

Tyanilisha: En attendant, s'il vous plaît, si ma fanfiction, vous a plus, (ou pas d'ailleurs), laissez-moi une review, et merci d'avance à Sednareinedeseaux, à uzuchi, à emimix3, à nairija, et à Kawozoe-chan, sur qui je suis certaine de pouvoir compter, alors merci.

Tyani: Sortez les violons ...

Tyanilisha: Tu casses tout.

Tyani: T'as remarqué ?

Tyanilisha: Vi, mais bon, comme tu es ma conscience et que tu m'as aidé, je ne dirais rien. (Ma bonté me perdra)

Tyani: Tss tss tss, ça vaut mieux.(Ma magnanimité me perdra)

**

* * *

Tyanilisha**


End file.
